360 Razones
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: [Serie de One Shots Independientes][Shot 3: "La entrometida y el Orgulloso"]: No solía tener amistades duraderas, y tal parecía que mi usual manía de "Psicoanalizar" a todos me había acercado al jocoso Naruto Namikaze, quien se negaba a aceptar que sufría de bullying.
1. 360 Razones

**360 Razones**

* * *

**[Shot 1] Summary:**_Mis visitas al hospital eran más frecuentes que las visitas de mi abuela a su ministerio, era deprimente decirlo, pero incluso amar era un padecimiento. A quién decidí amar era a quién odiaría romperle el corazón;Y...habían miles de posibilidades de hacerlo¨_

* * *

Tomé mi maleta. Era pequeña, tan pequeña como el recuerdo de mi huella en este lugar. Nadie me extrañaría. Estaba segura de ello. Podría afirmarlo con mi vida.

Estaba cansada de todo y todos aquí. Deseaba escapar, liberarme. Desaparecer y dar la otra mejilla a todos aquellos que siempre me subestimaron.

Mi atención se fue a mi cama, específicamente en el objeto que vibraba incesantemente sobre esta. Por la melodía que sonaba en mi celular deduje que se trataba de Sasuke. Era quizás la décima llamada en menos de una hora.

Fruncí el ceño, y observe con fastidio el móvil sobre mi cama. Lo tome y decidí mandarle un mensaje directo y conciso:

_**¨No me importa lo que digas o pienses. Iré y punto¨**_

Di un largo suspiró y le pulse enviar. Quizás solo así dejará de fastidiarme. Entonces metí mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de mezclilla, pero nuevamente comenzó a vibrar. Molesta, y sin verificación alguna, de inmediato respondí al llamado.

— ¡Creí decirte que no me importa en lo mínimo lo que pienses!—

— ¿Hinata? —

El color subió a mis mejillas. Ese no era Sasuke. Así que entre aturdida y avergonzada, colgué la llamada, apague mi celular, y lo guarde en mi bolsillo nuevamente.

Ese Sasuke…supongo que incluso a la persona más seria se le escapaba la lengua de vez en cuando.

Camine en círculos en mi habitación, tratando de olvidar el bochorno y concentrarme nuevamente. Entonces mi vista se detuvo en lo que sostenía entre mis manos. Sonreí. Era el boleto a mi libertad. Está era mi única oportunidad. Mi única y anhelada opción.

Me escaparía. Literalmente. Esta vez iría en contra de todas las leyes, mis leyes y las de una sociedad reprimida; Me dejaría inundar por el placer de tomar por una vez las riendas de mi vida.

Claro que lo haría… oh sí. Tomaría el primer avión de esta mañana y cumpliría el sueño de toda adolescente: Una cena todo pagado con ¨_**XO &amp; The Guns**_¨, la supongo "banda del momento", en el hotel más ostentoso de New York. De paso, haría uso de mi entrada VIP a su recital en el Madison Square Garden. Todo cortesía de Live Nation.

Me lo había ganado, había rellenado un sin número de solicitudes, y al final, de entre millones, la mía fue la seleccionada. Yo. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que había ganado algo, y no lo desaprovecharía. Por supuesto que no, no cuando era la envidia de muchas.

Salí a la cochera y entre al auto de mi padre. Prendí el motor y me dispuse a emprender mi viaje. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, así que podría afirmarse que mis padres aún dormían.

La adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo y se transfiguró en la comisura de mis labios, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo que haría era tonto, hasta cierto punto infantil, pero, desde mi punto de vista, era algo significativo. Sería el primer paso a mi negada independencia.

Sería, y podría haberlo sido.

.

.

— ¿Otra noche más por aquí? —Abrí mis ojos y me topé con los ojos del dueño de esa animada voz.

Oh no.

Quise desaparecer y morir con el recuerdo de que una maldita vez en mi vida intente escapar de mi vida. Era trágico. Había fallado de nuevo. Cuando vi a Naruto parado junto a mí lo supe; Supe que había fallado.

Subí mi frustrada vista al techo, y aspiré el aroma pulcro de ese odioso lugar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en escapar de mis orbes. Era patética.

—Oye. ¿Te sientes bien? —revisó el electrocardiógrafo, algo inquieto.

—No, no me siento bien—dije para mí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Me ruborice cuando fui consciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

—N-no— negué con la cabeza y lo observe con la repentina duda en mi rostro: No recordaba nada—Naruto, ¿q-que fue lo que paso esta vez? —le pregunte con leve cansancio, quizás conociendo la respuesta. Mis visitas al hospital eran más frecuentes que las visitas de mi abuela a su ministerio, era deprimente decirlo, pero tener 20 años y haber sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad autoinmune a los 12 apestaba. Todos en el hospital conocían mi historia, y no era de menos el tener varios rostros conocidos. Él era Naruto, un chico de aparentemente mi misma edad y practicante. Su supervisor era Kakashi, mi doctor.

Él quitó su atención de su libreta y me observo con una cálida sonrisa, en una silenciosa forma de decirme que todo estaría bien.

—Lo de siempre. Tu corazón está un poco agitado. Solo un poco—hizo alusión a "pequeño" con sus dedos, tal y como si le estuviera explicándole a un niño.

—Entonces, de nuevo mi corazón tiene la culpa… Ni siquiera mi sistema inmune me da descanso—me quejé e hice una mueca. Ni siquiera tenía control sobre mis anticuerpos; Estos vivían creando conflictos y haciendo fiesta con los tejidos de mis órganos, mi corazón era su predilección. Era como si mi propio cuerpo se odiará así mismo, esa era una de las cosas que mi enfermedad me había enseñado. — ¿Cómo es que sucedió justo ahora? —Me mordí el labio inferior e hice una mueca— Justo cuando creí que podría tener una noche en paz…—murmuré esto último solo para mí misma. No tenía muchos amigos, nadie aún me pedía una foto para colocarla en el cuadro de honor de la facultad de ingeniería, ni siquiera tenía suerte en el amor y de paso mi cuerpo trajo un defecto consigo. ¡Que alguien me diera una vida sana!, ¡Tanto en alma como en cuerpo!

Entonces Naruto me observo con sus suspicaces ojos azules y sonrió… ¿divertido?

— ¿Una noche en paz? —Negó con la cabeza, pero aún con ese brillo divertido bailando en sus ojos—Dime Hinata, ¿Cómo es para ti una noche tranquila? —

— ¿Una noche tranquila?, pues…— ¿A que venía esa pregunta? —Supongo que una noche donde me acuesto y despierto en mi habitación—sonreí con ironía. Ese era un gusto que no podía darme siempre. Que tenía las plaquetas bajas, que mi corazón se sobre forzaba y temían que se dilatase, dolores abdominales y de articulaciones; En eso se resumía mi corta vida. —Es extraño, pero juraría que me encontraba bien de salud—Y de verdad lo pensaba. Nada de sobreesfuerzos en la semana y no recordaba haberme zanjado una bebida energizante—¿Por qué a mi corazón le dio por ponerse robusto hoy? —

—Pues dímelo a mí chica 360— ¨Chica enfermedades 360´Grados¨ Ese era el apodo que Naruto usaba conmigo. Luego de tantas visitas al hospital con distintas afecciones supongo que le hacía honor al título, aunque eso no me hacía sentir necesariamente bien. —Tengo curiosidad. De veras— Ya comenzaba a pensar que Naruto se traía algo esa noche. Lo supe por su mirada, era tan resuelta e infantil a la vez, me sentí usurpada de tanta calidez de un momento a otro. Era como un niño pequeño en medio de su juego favorito.

Parecía que yo era su objeto de estudio esa noche, aunque, a decir verdad, si lo era. ¿Tenía algo en los dientes?, ¿Estaba desnuda?, observé debajo del cobertor y vi que traía puesta la bata de hospital y nada de ropa interior. ¿Él me habría cambiado?, ¡¿O me habría colocado los electrodos el mismo?! Mi cabeza se sintió a explotar de tanta sangre acumulada, estaba muerta de la vergüenza. ¡¿Qué pasó con Kurenai?! ¡¿Dónde estaba esa familiar enfermera?!— No creí que escaparías de tu casa—Oh…así que era eso— Tus padres ya vienen en camino y debo decirte algo: Están molestos. Y con mucha razón, ¿no?—me cerró un ojo.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder. ¿De verdad había sucedido?, ¿No había sido un sueño?

— ¿C-como dices…?—Sí. De verdad pensaba que había sido un sueño, porque de otra forma ¿cómo la tímida Hinata se las arreglaría para huir de casa y encontrarse con esa banda de rock? En sí, la pregunta sonaba larga, tanto como mi trayectoria como sumisa nata.

—Como oyes, Hinata: T-Ú E-S-C-A-P-A-S-T-E D-E C-A-S-A— ¡Oh! ¡Como si ¿no?! ¡Acaso deletreármelo podría dividir la pena y hacer que la tierra me tragará de una vez!

¡Ahora lo recordaba todo!

Había estado conduciendo por lo menos unos 20 minutos y fue cuando comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, justo cuando las casas en el camino fueron desapareciendo. Era patético, pero sentí miedo y culpa. Supongo que fue mucho para mí, ¿no creen?

Al final de cuentas al ver a un pequeño cachorrito atravesarse en mi camino, perdí el control total de mis manos, fue la gota que faltaba para derramar ese vaso a punto de romperse.

¡Patética!, ¡Patética!

¡Había incluso estrellado el auto de papá! ¡Ahora pagaría las consecuencias por algo que ni conseguí al fin!

¡Patética!, ¡Patética!

—No puede ser... —susurré y escondí mi cabeza bajó las sabanas. Creyendo encontrar consuelo en ellas. Incluso recordé que él me había llamado…de seguro se sabía la historia completa. ¡Incluso le había gritado al teléfono!

Su risa resonó en la habitación. —Hinata, no tengo nada en contra de que te escondas de mí, pero de verdad necesito tomarte la presión—

Me quite la sabana y lo observé apenada: —D-disculpa, no era mi intención—

— No te disculpes, Hinata. Te lo he dicho muchas veces—trato de restarle importancia, y con esa amplia sonrisa, como tatuada en su rostro, tomó mi brazo.

Él era Naruto. Ese Naruto que tanto me encantaba. Un aspirante a médico, y mi aspiración. No negaría que su calidez no había hecho estragos con mi alma. Él era tan opuesto a mí…tanto que a veces deseaba ser capaz de cruzar la valla entre ambos y unirme a su club de ¨Las sonrisas perfectas¨ Pero era tan insulso, imposible si tomaba en cuenta la forma catastrófica en que convertía cada detalle de mi vida.

Que si la comida estaba muy salada, que hacía calor, que me duele aquí, que tenía o no sueño, que no tenía tarea pero estaba estresada por la que posiblemente me asignaran, que nunca había besado a un chico por lo poco atractiva que soy, que más por la izquierda o por la derecha. Tenía la enfermiza costumbre de hacer una laguna por cada tontería de mi vida cotidiana.

En cambio él, él solía ver una perspectiva un tanto optimista de lo que yo catalogaría incluso como caso perdido. Solía observarlo. Solía interesarme en la forma en que comenzaba el día y en la que lo concluía, y siempre era la misma: Con el pie derecho. ¿Cómo es que alguien era capaz de irradiar tanto positivismo sin chocar con la negatividad de este mundo? ¿Realmente era real o solo una fachada?

Ese era mi mayor dilema entorno a Naruto Uzumaki.

Por lo poco que había visto y por lo mucho que había escuchado, él era huérfano e hijo adoptivo del doctor Kakashi, por lo cual podía darme cierta idea de porque aspiró a médico. Típico en personas que siguen a sus salvadores, ¿No?

Kakashi era el salvador de Naruto; Y Naruto podría ser empíricamente el mío, si tomábamos en cuenta lo mucho que mi mente se distraía del caos cuando estaba con él. Él me gustaba. Lo supe por la extraña forma en que mis mejillas tomaban color en este último año que tenía de conocerlo.

—Humm este…— ¿Un tema de conversación? —C-creí que hoy no tenías turno en el hospital, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Justo lo recordé, Naruto era exclusivo de lunes a jueves, pero hoy era viernes. ¿De verdad prefería pasar una noche en este deprimente lugar a salir como todo adolescente normal-promedio?

Por un momento creí notar que mi pregunta lo había descolocado, pero pronto descarte la idea al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa segura—Oh, lo que pasa es que Kakashi me llamó y me pidió que viniera a cuidarte—

No tenía ni la menor idea de porque Kakashi querría que fuera exclusivamente atendida por su ¨hijo¨. Siempre era así. Naruto era responsable de seguir mi caso. ¿Acaso era un extraño caso de estudio?, probablemente tan extravagante ante los ojos médicos. La idea no fue alentadora. Aunque no es como si fuera una paciente única, había casos mucho más interesantes que el mío. Amputados, canceres terminales, tuberculosos…etc... y más etcéteras, ¡El hospital era una jungla de tanta diversidad! ¡Personas entraban y salían! Incluso había aprendido a no vomitar al ver entrar pacientes con heridas lo suficientemente grandes como para poder ver dentro de ellos. Era disgustante, y por eso mismo me abstuve de estudiar medicina.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte.

— Dijo que parecías más contenta cuando yo te atendía— se encogió de hombros, pero esa sonrisita graciosa en su rostro no pudo ocultarla cuando se giró para tomar el medidor de presión y comenzar a colocarlo en mi brazo. Oh no. ¿Él sabía que besaba el suelo por él?

—Es que tienes unas delicadas manos para inyectar…—La sangre subió a mi rostro, y que él comenzara a carcajearse fue el indicador de mi metida de pata.

Me visualicé a mí misma cayendo de un precipicio…y vaya que la idea no me pareció mala en ese mismo instante.

El sacudió un par de veces su cabeza, y entonces con un aire más profesional, se dispuso a colocar el estetoscopio en sus oídos y comenzó a bombear aire al manguito de comprensión que rodeaba mi brazo. Giró la pequeña válvula y observó el manómetro. Luego se quitó el estetoscopio y comenzó a quitarme medidor de presión. —humm…creo que tienes la presión un poco alta—Sonrió divertido, como recordando algún tipo de chiste personal, y anotó en su libreta.

No estuve segura de ese diagnóstico, porque sentí que la vergüenza fluía por mis arterias y venas. Quizás tener la presión alta no fuera de extrañarse.

—Que mal…supongo que escapar de casa no fue buena idea—bufé por lo bajo

—Yo en tu lugar incluso habría escapado del país. No creo que sea una mala idea cuando tienes una entrada para el concierto de tu banda favorita—me apoyó.

—No solo eso. También incluía un viaje en primera clase, cena y hotel pagado—añadí.

— ¿Tentador, no? —

—La verdad es que odiaba esa banda—confesé—Solo iba por el caviar—

Ambos reímos.

—Lo sabía. ¨**XO &amp; The Guns**" No sonaba para nada ser de tu tipo. Tú pareces ser del tipo de chica que se duerme hasta con la salsa más movida—rio aún más.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de…?—

— ¡Ah!, Pues encontré la entrada en tu bolso—

—Oh…— ¿Con que estuvo revisando mi bolso? Ojalá no se topará con mi celular, porque en él había muchas fotos de él que tomé en mis deprimentes días de chequeo médico. Él tomándose un descanso en la cafetería, él tomándole la presión a otros pacientes (Recálquese que solo sentía celos cuando se trataba de hermosas rubias-piernas largas despampanantes), él frotándose la frente luego de una cansada jornada, él riendo con sus amigos, él sacudiendo sus dorados cabellos, y…

¡Yo no era una acosadora! , pero podría parecerlo ¿No? Y parecer era distinto ser.

¡Bah!, ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡Observar su hermoso rostro en mi celular se había convertido en un pasatiempo cuando no se contaba con una red Wi-Fi en este hospital!

—Que conste, revise tu bolso solo para buscar tu identidad—aclaró, aunque no era necesario. No dudaba de sus intenciones, no era un chico entrometido.

—Hinata!—escuche a mi madre llamarme al entrar en la habitación. Ella era bien dada a montar escenas, así que, no es como si Naruto se sorprendiera de su efusividad con la que me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi regazo. — ¡Por Dios! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!—Estaba claro que no se limitaría solo a llorar, incluido en el paquete estaría el sermón por escaparme.

—Hinata—se escuchó ahora la fuerte voz de mi padre. Cerré los ojos. Él no era como mi mamá. Él por más preocupado que estuviera por su hija no olvidaría que tiene una deuda que pagar con la policía de tránsito.

—Padre, yo...—tragué saliva—Tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos—levanté mi vista hacia él, y observe como se acercaba a mí para revolver mis cabellos con su mano.

—Ya luego hablaremos— Y Hiashi Hyuga sonrió. Lo cual seguramente era un mal augurio.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y pude escuchar como Naruto tapaba su boca para reprimir su risa. Me limite a observarlo con un puchero.

—Naruto, deja de jugar con tu paciente y pon atención—le reprendió Sasuke, su compañero de clase y mi "Mejor amigo", quién entraba con Kakashi tras él.

—Buenos días a todos—saludó ese hombre de cabellos blancos a todos los presentes en mi habitación—Tengo dos noticias para ti Hinata. Una buena y una mala— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso mis días estaban contados? —La buena es que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tú corazón no se vio afectado en lo mínimo y solo han sido un par de costillas rotas—Claro. Un par de costillas rotas, ¿no?, supongo que para un médico eso no es nada—Aparentemente tú desmayo solo se debió al susto y tu corazón solamente estuvo alterado por unas horas. Hasta el momento descartamos otro problema más—

Suspiré de alivio, pero pronto recordé que dijo que eran dos noticias— ¿Entonces cuál es la mala?—

—Dísela tú Sasuke—le pidió Kakashi con una sonrisa burlesca, que Sasuke imitó, aunque en él pareciera casi siniestra.

—La policía de tránsito vino a buscarte—

—Padre...—

—Ni me digas. Yo no pagaré ninguna multa—

Y ese rubio indiscreto rio sin poder contenerse.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y aún no me daban de alta. Era un fastidió, pero podía sobrellevarlo, más porque Naruto no se despegaba de mi casi en ningún instante.

Pero me sentía egoísta. Quizás estaba estropeándole su fin de semana, él solía estar junto a Sakura, una compañera de su grupo; A leguas podría afirmar que ambos se gustaban, así que saber que lo distanciaba de esa persona que tanto apreciaba me hacía sentir terrible. ¿Por qué tenían que asignarlo a él? Mi amigo Sasuke era suficiente. Aunque a veces podía ser algo duro, ¿Quién le sugirió estudiar medicina? ¡Oh sí!, ¡Fue mi idea!, justo había pensado que tenía pinta de medico cuando no tuvo reparos en comunicarme que mi pequeño terrier había muerto arrollado por un carro, ¡Oh! ¡Y ni olvidar de sus habilidades como animador!, intento reanimar a mi pequeño perro como tres veces, fallando en todas obviamente. ¿En qué pensaba cuando dije que Sasuke sería buen medico?

— ¿Así que solo lo hacías para demostrar tu independencia? — me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras anotaba en su libreta, tratando de entablar una conversación. Así era él. Tan hablador como yo callada.

—Supongo que es muy obvio, ¿No? — Quedar como una rebelde no era mi intención, pero cuando sufres de una severa bipolaridad no eres capaz de detenerte esos impulsos.

—Humm…más o menos. No eres predecible para los demás, pero si para mí. Te conozco más de lo que tú piensas—

— ¿E-en serio? —

—Aunque no lo creas—

—Aunque no lo crea—

—Hinata. Deja de repetir lo que digo, o comenzaré a pensar que tu enfermedad ya te afecto el cerebro—y rio, como si se tratase de un hecho cómico en vez de trágico.

Mi rostro mostro horror inconscientemente.

—…—

— ¡Era un chiste! —tal parece que notó mi expresión y quiso rectificar su ¨error¨—No era mi intención mofarme de tu enfermedad—se rasco la cabeza y me observo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. —Eso no es propio de un futuro doctor…—eso último se lo dijo como si se reprendiera asimismo.

—N-no te preocupes—

Él se rasco la nuca y me observo aún avergonzado. Debía admitir que ese rayo de inseguridad lo hacía ver extrañamente entre vulnerable y encantador—Humm... ¿qué tal si cambiamos de tema? Este, ¡sí! ¡¿Porque mejor no hablamos sobre mis delicadas manos?!—se rio de sí mismo y recuperó su sonrisa…

Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor, me recordaba lo descuidada que solía ser con las palabras. ¿Manos delicadas?, Bueno. Era cierto, pero… ¡Él no debía saberlo!

—C-creo que me sentiría mejor si continuáramos hablando de mi fallido escape—balbucee. Hablar de sus manos delicadas sería incluso más bochornoso que decirle a Sasuke que estaba ¨bueno¨

—Sobre eso…— como un niño pequeño, cercioró con la vista que nadie estuviera aquí — ¿Qué te parecería hacer algo luego de tu alta? —

¿Quería salir conmigo acaso?

Me di un golpe mental ante esa loca idea. Eso era imposible, solo mi yo soñadora podría tener esa clase de ocurrencias. Si era cierto que ese día me daban de alta, pero… ¿hacer algo luego de eso?

Supongo que no estaría mal. Usualmente al llegar a casa, solo me la pasaba leyendo novelas que relataban historias completamente ajenas a mi vida, o estudiando esas materias tan exhaustivas que mi carrera me exigía.

—Supongo que no me vendría mal…—Incluso yo dudaba de esas palabras. A pesar de aceptar que mi vida era poco interesante, el salir de la rutina a veces simplemente no era lo mío. No entendí a qué quería llegar, pero de decidí seguirle la corriente.

Me observó impávido: — ¿Que te parecería ir a un concierto esta noche chica 360?—

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

.

.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Pero si Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, supuse que quizás no era una mala idea.

— ¿Traen las entradas?—nos preguntaba una chica de cabellos rosados. Éramos 7 conmigo. Yo, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, y su amiga Ino con su novio Sai. Todos ellos eran practicantes y compañeros de clase, y pues yo...yo era una simple colada en el grupo. Me sentí incómoda y fuera de lugar, los conocía tan poco; claro, exceptuando a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Extrañamente había sido fácil "huir" del hospital. Solamente tuvieron que tramitar mi alta dos horas antes de lo estipulado y pude salir del hospital sin remordimientos. Estábamos en un pequeño club donde una banda de garaje daría un concierto, todos habíamos salido en el auto de Naruto, que recálquese, dudaba que perteneciera a este siglo.

Era ciertamente emocionante. Tal y como me sentí la última vez que rompí las reglas. Solo esperaba que no se me hiciera una costumbre, o no tardaría en obtener una úlcera de tantos nervios que me provocaba desobedecer a mis padres.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata?—me cuestiono Naruto, un tanto preocupado al verme pensativa. Lo observe desde el asiento del copiloto. Ya todos habían salido del auto, excepto yo y Naruto; supusé que me había distraído en mis divagaciones. Me ruborice al darme cuenta.

—N-nada. S-solo pensaba. L-lo siento—La viejas ¨mañas¨ nunca se pierden, y disculparme por todo era una de ellas. —A-a veces tengo la tendencia de pensar más allá de lo que veo—

— ¿Más allá de lo que ves? —me observo con una expresión graciosa. —Eres ocurrente…—Ya éramos dos que pensaban lo mismo. Siempre olvidaba morderme la lengua antes de soltar disparates propios de alguien medroso—…me gustas—confesó y me sonrió con una sinceridad que caló tan profundamente en mis huesos, y que me obligo a salir rápidamente del auto.

Cerré la puerta del auto, y recosté mi espalda contra esta. Tratando de recuperar el aliento y recuperar el flujo normal de mí sangre antes de que tuviera una falla cardiaca no causada por mi enfermedad. Dios…era tan ingenua, ¿Cómo podía malinterpretar sus palabras tan fácilmente? Obviamente no lo decía en ese sentido.

Suspiré. La idea era bonita, el solo imaginar que dijera un ¨me gustas¨ con un significado más allá de la amistad era todo un sueño. Me gustaba tanto, tanto que incluso había pensado en que no solo me gustaba…podría tratarse de una admiración muy arraigada a mi corazón. ¿Amor?

— ¿Lista para la noche de tu vida, chica 360? —rodeó el auto y se acercó a mí, extendiendo su mano hacia mí para que la tomará.

¿Cómo podía ser tan radiante y luego recordarme las 360 razones de porque no era apta para él?

La observe durante unos segundos, sin saber que hacer: —S-si—Logré reaccionar cuando escuche su risa, tomando su mano con duda y torpeza.

Apresuré mi paso para poder seguirle el ritmo a su hiperactividad una vez que nos dirigíamos hacia la entrada de ese pequeño club. Por la forma en que caminaba hasta el tan esperado ¨Recital¨ podría decirse que estaba muy ansioso. —No pensé que a ti si te gustará el rock—trate de sonar serena y relajada.

—Pues…—chasqueó la lengua—La verdad es que no mucho. Supongo que venir a este tipo de eventos me hace sentir ¨En sociedad¨—se rascó la nuca y sonrió avergonzado.

—C-creo que ya somos dos. ¨**Burning Desire** ¨ no suena a mi tipo—No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Y entonces ambos reímos.

Lo observé de pies a cabezas. Era quizás la primera vez que lo veía de ropa casual, usualmente hacia alarde de esa pulcra gabacha de doctor, una que por cierto no le quedaba nada mal, pero verlo con esos vaqueros ajustados y esa camisa azul a cuadros que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos era excepcional. Era la total representación de la salud; Joven y despreocupado. Me deslumbraba.

Entregamos las tickets y nos dispusimos a hacer espacio entre la multitud de las personas. Sentía el aire un tanto sofocante, la multitud no era mi fuerte. Unos chocaban con otros. Sentía que sería derribada o aplastada de un momento a otro; Si no fuera porque Naruto me guiaba con su mano, estaría perdida o en el suelo hiperventilando por la constante presión 360 grados a la que se veía expuesta mi cuerpo. Comenzaba a pensar en la suerte que tuve al no haber ido sola a aquel recital en New York.

Una voz nos detuvo.

— ¿Qué acaso se olvidan de nosotros? —nos detuvo la voz de Sakura con un poco de reproche tras nosotros. Le sonreí avergonzada. — Pensé que les había sucedido algo, ¡demoraron!—le golpeó el hombro a Naruto.

El rio despreocupadamente y se pasó una mano por su cabello: —No sucedió nada. Es solo que Hinata últimamente arrasa con mi atención—bajo su vista hacia mí, y me cerró un ojo, y yo, como era usual, respondí con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, sintiendo por primera vez la gran diferencia de estaturas.

—No me asusta, es usual en ti encariñarte con todos tus casos—hizo una mueca y en su rostro se formó una expresión de suficiencia al verme: —Sin excepción— Vaya. Ese era una clase de mensaje en donde yo debía de interpretarlo como un ¨Ni te creas que eres especial, niña¨.

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar. Realmente no era necesario que me lo recordará. Era la chica ¨enfermedades 360¨.

—Te equivocas. Hinata es el _caso especial_ de Naruto. _Nuestro _caso especial—recalcó un recién integrado Sasuke, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y estrechándome contra sí. La mueca en el rostro de Sakura, como si pareciese imposible, se itensificó más, pero rio con despreocupación en un intento por ocultar su evidente incomodidad. Naruto también parecía repentinamente incomodo, con un leve rubor acompañando a sus mejillas, como avergonzado por las afirmaciones de Sasuke —En fin. Todos están al frente, ahí te esperaremos por si quieres hacernos compañía o quedarte con tu ¨caso especial¨—bajo su vista de Naruto a mí, y entonces desapareció de entre la multitud, seguido por Sakura.

—Qué le da a ese idiota por ponerse a hablar de más…—murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, aun luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

— ¿Hablar de más? —

— ¡N-nada!, ¡N-no dije nada! — ¿Naruto tartamudeando? Sonreí al pensar en lo extraño y curioso que era.

—Sasuke solo bromeada. No te preocupes, no me creo todo eso de ser tú ¨caso especial¨—le sonreí y se giró a verme—Creo que es más interesante asistir a Kakashi en los casos terminales—

—N-no lo creo—carraspeó— Inyectarte con ¨Mis manos delicadas¨ no tiene precio; Y más cuando comienzas a rezar porque termine rápido—se burló, y ahora me tocó a mí ruborizarme.

Repentinamente mi vista se tornó borrosa y un mareo me atacó; Él me tomó en sus brazos.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —Naruto colocó una mano en mi frente. Era un fastidio decirlo, pero supuse que mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la falta de oxígeno y espacio personal de ese lugar.

Asentí en un leve cabeceo.

Entonces él me guio hacia la pequeña barra del pequeño local, valga la redundancia; Ambos tomamos asiento y el me observo inquisitivamente antes llamar al barman.

— ¿No estarás considerando la idea de darme alcohol? —

—Por supuesto que no. Solo quería pedir agua. Aunque quizás no sea una mala idea, ¿tu acaso quieres tomar otra cosa? ¿Whisky, vodka…o quizás tequila? —apoyo su mentón en su mano y me observo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

—Bueno…algunos estudios afirman que para las enfermedades multisistémicas un poco de alcohol no vendría mal de vez en cuando…—reí levemente—Pero ni aunque fuera la persona más sana del mundo querría involucrarme en ese mundo. Es para débiles —

—Qué bueno que no pertenezca a ese mundo, porque en otro caso estaría molesto de que me llamarás ¨Débil¨—

—No puedo evitar verlo de esa forma—me encogí de hombros—Simplemente es de débiles el querer tapar la realidad a través de la euforia que les provoca una simple bebida. Lo mismo pienso de las drogas, son un mal para esta sociedad—

—Realmente tienes una percepción 360 grados también—afirmó, mostrando sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa y se inclinó a pedirle al barman el vaso de agua, y luego sacó un comprimido del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. —Es hora de tu medicina—

Lo observe con indignación. Luego baje mi vista a mis rodillas.

— ¿360 eh? —murmuré con ironía.

— ¿Hinata? —me observo confundido.

—S-solo es que…—suspiré— ¿Es así como me percibes?, ¿Ves a mi salud como el reflejo de lo que soy? —

—Me estás malinterpretand…—y entonces una estruendosa guitarra eléctrica entorpeció a los sentidos.

De inmediato solo atiné a taparme los oídos. Finalmente comprobaba que no estaba hecha para esa música. Vi de reojo a Naruto y note que estaba mofándose de mi reacción.

Hicé un puchero y él tomó mi mano. El ¨gran¨ recital ya había comenzado.

— ¡Pospondremos las medicinas si quieres!—

— ¡No!, ¡Espera, me las tomaré! —jamás en mi vida había tenido que elevar tanto la voz para ser escuchada, ¡Pero es que esa música estaba muy alta! ¿Eran decibeles permitidos para el oído humano?

Entonces rápidamente con la mano libre le quite el comprimido y lo introduje en mi boca, para después tomar el vaso sobre la barra y facilitarle la ingestión a mi cuerpo.

Cuando ya hube terminado, el me llevó al centro de la multitud, teniendo que prácticamente batallar para poder pasar de entre la multitud. Ya una vez que estuvimos justamente en el centro, donde varios reflectores incidían, él se colocó detrás de mí y me susurró al oído.

—Cierra los ojos—me pidió y enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura, en un abrazo que poco note por estar prácticamente delirando con las luces en mis ojos—Sé que odias esta música. Pero déjame contarte algo…—sentí un escalofrió al sentir su aliento sobre mi hombro—La primera vez que vine a uno de estos conciertos también pensé que apestaba, pero…descubrí algo—

La música comenzó a inundar mis sentidos, y decidí dejarme llevar por ese ¨ruido¨, que extrañamente, de un momento a otro, no me pareció molesto.

— ¿Qué descubriste? —parecía un robot respondiendo con monotonía. Me sentía fuera de lugar, como si de un momento a otro me hubiera visto liberada de las ataduras de mi mente, y su voz fuera lo único importante e interesante en el mundo.

**¨I`m looking for a place to start…¨ **entonaba el vocalista con su voz rasposa de ¨Estrella de rock¨ ¨**If you love me…let me go, `cause I will hate to see your heart break¨**

—Que el ser humano tiene una extraña forma de expresar lo que siente—No podía estar más de acuerdo—En este tipo de lugares las personas creen que por gritar y moverse frenéticamente hasta el cansancio, pueden liberar todo lo que no pueden en su vida cotidiana; Como si estar agotado fuera sinónimo de libertad. Como si gritar a los cuatro vientos que tu vida apesta la hiciese más tolerable. Como si romper tus oídos con esas notas agudizará tu escucha. Es algo retorcido, ¿no? —Lo dijo con un tono irónico—Es raro…extraño, pero me siento identificado. Cuando cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la euforia, lo único que me queda en la mente es…nada. Siento o simplemente no siento nada, pero ese vacío no está nada mal, ¿lo sientes?—rio levemente—Es libertad, es fuerte, sin letras que lo fundamenten realmente…pero es excitante. No puedo escucharla en la radio ni cambiar a Coldplay por este rock que parece sacado del quinto infierno. Pero cuando escucho esto en vivo, me siento vinculado al lado más oscuro y quizás más ignorante del ser humano…es… raro—Sí que era raro y quizás poco entendía su punto si lo escuchase hablar. Pero otra cosa era vivirlo en mis sentidos. Al igual que él, pensé que era…raro. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan viva, y tan vacía a la vez. Era realmente raro. Incluso, por momentos, me sentía identificada con la lírica de esa canción un tanto ¨emo-cional¨

La primera canción termino y salí de mi letargo al escuchar los gritos de unas personas casi poseídas por la euforia. Realmente era raro, pero yo no era lo suficientemente rara como para poder apreciar eso como una verdadera distracción. No era algo tan productivo a decir verdad.

Sentí que mis pulmones se empequeñecían, tal y como si alguien los apretujará con un cinturón. Sensación cortesía de mis costillas 70 % recuperadas. Trate de aspirar profundamente para satisfacer mi repentina necesidad respiratoria: —Me encanto tu forma de expresarte con respecto a esto, pero…—comencé.

— ¿Es suficiente? —tal parece que notó mi estado, pues sonó levemente preocupado—También es suficiente para mí—me liberó de sus brazos y me tomo nuevamente de la mano—Ese último discursito ya lo tenía preparado. La verdad es que todo esto no me deja nada más lejos que un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Solo quería sonar interesante. ¿Quieres dejar a Sasuke solo con su música emo?—propuso, y yo reí y asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos a cuestas del local y debido a mi sobreesfuerzo físico nos sentamos sobre la acera. Observando lo silenciosa que estaba la calle, todo lo opuesto al interior del club. Obviamente con semejante ¨fiesta¨ nadie querría deambular por las calles y tomarse un café en una sana cafetería.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —Quiso tantear mi temperatura al colocar su mano en mi frente, se veía abatido—Apesto como médico. ¡Tercer año de medicina y ni así cambio mi actitud! —Se tomó de los cabellos frustrado— ¡¿Qué diría Kakashi si supiera la locura en la que te metí hoy?! —

—Fue una locura en la que yo quise participar—lo eximí de culpa, mientras comenzaba a dibujar con mi dedo índice círculos imaginarios sobre mi rodilla. Un rubor adornaba mis mejillas, pero ya no sabía si se debía a su compañía o a mi débil cuerpo pasándome factura por mi rebeldía—Tú solo quisiste ayudarme a cumplir mi pequeño capricho—sonreí y entrelace mis manos, jugando ahora con mis pulgares—Desde un principio lo fue. Solo soy una tonta que quería por una vez en su vida pretender que era una universitaria en la flor de la juventud y con buena salud, solo quería saber que era lo que tenía tan obsesionados a todos. Creí que sería interesante, no divertido—bufé—Y además lo hice para de paso demostrarles a mis padres que podía ser autosuficiente si me lo proponía—suspiré y hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas—Soy patética. No te sientas culpable—

Él paso una mano por detrás de mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos, como si me tratase de una niña pequeña.

—No pienses en mí. Yo solo quiero cuidarte, digo, me gusta cuidar de ti—su voz sonó algo tenue al final, y subí mi vista hacia él para comprobar lo que sospechaba, estaba adorablemente sonrojado—Hoy quise cumplir tu ¨capricho¨, o como quieras llamarlo, porque realmente me importas. No solo porque seas uno de mis casos de estudio, sino porque…me agradas, yo de verdad te veo como una gran amiga—No sabía porque, pero la palabra ¨amiga¨ había implantado un sabor más amargo que la misma idea de siempre verme tan patética frente a él. —Una de mis mejores amigas…—y entonces posó una mano en mi mejilla y me otorgo la mejor sonrisa que tenía: Una llena de sinceridad. Me observó unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos al perderme en el profundo azul de sus ojos. —Yo te veo como…—Pareció perdido por unos momentos, pero luego añadió: —Sí. Te veo como una de mis mejores amigas—por el tono de su voz, parecía que trataba de convencerse de ello.

—Es interesante. Pero siempre me ha parecido que ver es diferente a sentir, ¿No lo crees Naruto?—Tanto Naruto como yo, giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la entrada del club, y ahí mismo se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha prendiendo un cigarrillo, luciendo su pose de chico ¨cool¨ qué tan natural le salía.

— ¡¿Y tú que haces ahí oyendo conversaciones ajenas?! —de inmediato un Naruto sonrojado se reincorporó, y disimulo que hace unos momentos estuviera con su mano en mi cabeza. Supongo que era algo que podía dar a malos entendidos.

—No oía. He escuchado su conversación—corrigió con una sonrisa divertida en las comisuras de sus labios.

Naruto resopló, irritado. Bien le venía mencionar la ¨pequeña¨ diferencia entre oír y escuchar. Y bien que se notaba que había escuchado, porque, ¿A que venía eso de que ver era distinto a sentir? ¿Quería indirectamente decir que Naruto no me sentía como una amiga?

¡Bah! ¡Haría caso omiso a las suposiciones de Sasuke Uchiha!, ¡Bien tendía a tener una fascinación por fastidiar la vida de otros!

— ¿Y qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué no estás siendo aplastado por la multitud allá adentro? — Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—En principio: No deseaba venir aquí, así que quedarme más de cinco minutos no vendría al caso si tenía que perder mi audición a cambio—tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso, para luego caminar hacia nosotros—¿Nos vamos? —

— ¿Y qué pasará con Sakura y los demás? —

—Los escuche hablar sobre ir a una fiesta en casa de Sai, así que ya no necesitaran de tu estúpido cacharro por hoy—

— ¡Cuida tus palabras para referirte a Kyubi! — Naruto odiaba que le recordaran que su carro andaba 9 veces más lento que uno promedio.

.

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde mi ¨escapada¨ y reprenda de mis padres. Había sido todo un drama familiar. Ahora todos no dejaban de recordarme lo imprudente que era.

Tres meses y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Justo ahora había tenido otro chequeo médico, mi primer chequeo en dos meses. Eso ya era un avance, había estado extrañamente sana o al menos estable. No había sido nada relevante, o eso pensaba. Suponía una consulta más de rutina, pues estas últimas semanas había estado sufriendo excesivamente de mareos, dolor de cabeza y dificultad para respirar; Sin mencionar que había bajado excesivamente de peso.

Antes de marcharme a mi casa, decidí buscar a Naruto, recordando sus palabras: ¨Cuando visites el hospital, sin importar lo que sea, búscame¨ Me sonroje al recordarlo. Era tan inverosímil el pensar en que incluso en este tipo de lugares, se pudiera forjar amistades. Ambos nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos. Hablábamos casi todos los días, e incluso nos habíamos visto en persona un par de veces fuera del hospital.

Comencé a buscar a Naruto en la cafetería del hospital, donde supuse que estaría a estas horas del día.

—Hinata, de ahora en adelante trata de cuidarte más—sugirió Sasuke a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que se refería. Él y mi familia ahora se encargarían de recordármelo todos los días. Sería un fastidio, un fastidio necesario.

Hice una mueca: —Eso es justo en lo que he gastado mi vida: En cuidarme—no quería sonar dura, o incluso antipática, pero estaba realmente afectada por el diagnostico de Kakashi. —No sé cómo es que ahora tengo esto— Bueno, quizás si había descuidado un poco mi alimentación. Pero ahora claro que sufriría las consecuencias de no seguir la dieta de Kakashi al pie de la letra.

—No estamos seguros. Tus síntomas solo son signos de que posiblemente tengas leucemia o estés por desarrollarla—

Trague duro. Solo la posibilidad de tener cáncer me causaba escalofríos. Eso podría acabar con mi vida, y peor aún…me hacía menos apta para enamorarme, menos apta para alguien. Menos apta para Naruto…

Entonces una voz notoriamente molesta llamó la atención de todos en la cafetería.

—¡¿Cómo puede gustarte ella?!, ¡Ella no es un futuro para ti!, ¡Es tu paciente y debes verla como tal! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Ya has escuchado lo que dijo Kakashi!—entonces Sakura golpeó el suelo fuertemente con su pie, colocando a la vez su brazos en jarra. Parecía que alguien había perdido la paciencia y había olvidado que tenía un gran público.

Naruto la observo molesto, como nunca antes lo había visto. Ambos estaban en una mesa, supongo que no los había visto llegar y ni ellos se habían percatado de Sasuke y yo.

¿Estarían hablando de Shion, la chica con cáncer de pulmonar, el más reciente caso de Naruto?

Vaya… eso si que era una sorpresa: No le gustaba Sakura, le gustaba una paciente. Supongo que debería desearle suerte. Los días de Shion estaban más contados que los míos.

—Como estudiante de medicina deberías comenzar a valorar a todas las personas por iguales. Así quizás sabrías que una enfermedad no es un impedimento para amar a una persona—entonces salió de la sala pisando fuerte. Sumamente molesto. En cambio, Sakura se quedó estática en su lugar, pero pronto se percató de mí, y me observó con frustración; Para después salir por la misma puerta por la cual había salido Naruto.

.

.

—Escuché por accidente tu discusión con Sakura, ¿problemas entre ambos? —Él dio un respingo, sorprendido cuando toque el tema. Ambos estábamos afuera del hospital. Era su tiempo libre, y había logrado interceptarlo luego de ser testigo de su discusión con Sakura.

— ¿Tú de verdad…?—se notaba nervioso, pero decidí restarle importancia e ir al grano con lo que quería.

—De verdad no quería, pero hoy cuando fui a buscarte a la cafetería, pues…los escuche por accidente. ¡Lo siento! —Sentí miedo de que pensará que lo había hecho a propósito.

Él bufó con frustración y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Si no quieres contarme, pues…no lo hagas. Lo que menos que quiero es ponerte contra la espada y la pared. Aunque muera de curiosidad no tengo el derecho de hostigarte. Tu vida es tu vida. Y si estás enamorado de alguien, de una paciente, d-de ella, d-de Shion, pues… ¡Puedes estarlo! ¡A-a mí no me importa! Nada de reproches. Ni siquiera podría considerarme tu mejor amiga como para poder entrometerme en tus decisiones, ese lugar está claramente reservado para Sakura. Se nota que ella es muy especial para ti, no cabe lugar para mí en ese puesto. Pero lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Te apoyo en toda decisión que consideres correcta!, ¡Si quieres salir con Shion a pesar de su enfermedad!, ¡Pues hazlo!— ¿De verdad había dicho eso en voz alta?

Él levantó su rostro, observándome incrédulo: — Hinata, ¿Estás celosa?—

Golpe bajó. Si analizaba mis últimas palabras solo se podría llegar a una conclusión. A un solo diagnóstico.

— ¡No, no, n-no! ¡T-te equivocas!, ¡Y-yo solo…!— ¿Yo solo quería…? Dios. Si. Estaba muerta de celos, y ahora él lo sabía. ¡Bravo a la indiscreción! —D-debo irme—me reincorporé del suelo y emprendí mi perfecta escapada. Estaba actuando como una autentica cobarde, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. En el fondo me sentía dolida con todo esto. Primero estaba la posibilidad de que tuviera una enfermedad terminal; Y segundo estaba la posibilidad de perder a la único chico que he amado en toda mi vida.

Él me detuvo al tomarme del brazo: —Estás celosa—Ya no cabía el cuestionamiento, ahora era una afirmación.

—N-no—Tratar de negarlo era parte de mi naturaleza, era una tonta enamorada.

Él negó con la cabeza y me observó, aturdido: —Hinata. Necesito hablar contigo, ahora mismo. ¿Quieres salir del hospital? —su voz sonaba seria.

.

.

—Sabía que había algo malo conmigo—observe con neutralidad como unos niños jugaban en los columpios. Me encontraba en el parque central de la ciudad con Naruto, discutiendo sobre mi nuevo diagnostico.

Al parecer Kakashi ya le había comentado de mi situación. Era de eso que quería hablar. El asunto de su amor imposible estaría reservado para otro momento.

—No es algo grave, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y en unos meses esto solo parecerá una simple anécdota más de tu vida que le podrás contar a tus nietos. Podríamos incluso escribir un libro sobre tu vida—sugirió, obviamente tratando de subirme los ánimos. Porque él era así: Optimista, aunque ni siquiera él llegará a creerse sus palabras.

—En unos meses…—chasqueé la lengua— ¿Tengo alguna garantía de estar sana en tan poco tiempo? —

—Hinata. Es un simple diagnostico hablado de Kakashi. Lo mejor será que esperemos a los exámenes de sangre…quizás haya sido un error…—

— ¿Un error? —Corte con mis manos un poco de pasto—Dudo mucho que haya sido un error. Es mejor aceptarlo desde ya, a quedarme esperando; Aceptémoslo, tengo cáncer; Ahora solo quizás tenga la suerte de contarle mi anécdota a Sasuke—

—Por supuesto que podrás—posó una mano en mi cabeza y me sonrió con tristeza —Las personas como tú se merecen una larga vida. Ya verás que…te casaras, tendrás hijos y muchos nietos a quienes contarles tus anécdotas—

—No lo creo. Personas como yo somos tan insignificantes para este mundo como para permanecer más tiempo aquí. Hace mucho tiempo acepte que si un día llegase a morir, mi muerte no trascendería. Habría pocas lágrimas en mi funeral, y el 99 % de ellas serían de mi familia—

—No seas tan dura contigo misma…—

—No puedo evitarlo—sentí mis ojos humedecerse, el llanto era inminente—No he hecho nada en esta vida para ganarme el apreció de los demás. Solo he sido una sombra más de mi propia rutina. Mi familia es lo único que tengo, y ellos me aman solo por obligación, porque, ¿Qué clase de madre o padre ama a sus hijos?, ¡Por Dios! ¡Si amarme viene en sus genes! —hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, pensando en lo corta y patética que había sido mi existencia.

Él suspiró, claramente llegando a la conclusión de que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría mi punto de vista.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos, hasta que él decidió romperlo:

—Tú una vez me dijiste que tú era vida aburrida, ¿no? —

—Si—No era necesario repetirlo, con solo verme podría decirse que mi vida era patética.

—Y que habían muchas cosas que no hacías aun, ¿no? —

—Si—

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita? —

— ¿Qué? —quede descolocada, tratando de procesar y confirmar si de verdad había oído eso.

—Solo responde—sonrió de lado y me observó con un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

—N-no—

—Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente—Sonrió con satisfacción y esta vez tomo mi mano, provocando un respingo en mí— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a otro lugar que no sea la cafetería de este deprimente hospital? —

— ¿Qué? —

—Abstente a hacer más preguntas—negó con su dedo índice—Solo responde. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Una cita? —

—S-supongo…—entrecerró los ojos— ¡S-si!, ¡A-acepto! —dije antes de que se cansara de mi titubeo.

— ¿Algo más que nunca antes hayas hecho Chica 360? —

Ahora si me torne seria, ¿a qué quería llegar?, ¿Acaso quería realizarme una especie de despedida antes de que muriera? — ¿Soy algún caso de caridad para ti o qué? —me liberé bruscamente de su agarré, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar... Me sentí humillada al caer en la cuenta de porque actuaba así.

El miedo se apoderó de su rostro: — ¡Oh no!, ¡no es nada de lo que piensas!, ¡a mí de verdad tú…!—agitó su cabeza y pareció confundido, como tratando de encontrar una forma de expresarse: —Tú escuchaste mi conversación con Sakura, ¿no? —

—Si…—asentí, algo confundida.

—Y sabrás que ella dijo que me gustaba u-una…—el rubor en sus mejillas me dijo algo que ni siquiera me moleste en pensar. Entendí que quería decir, ¿realmente pensaba engañarme de esa forma tan cruel? —Hinata, tú eres quién me gu…—

— ¿Qué te gusto? —le pregunte con sorna y me reincorporé bruscamente— ¡Por favor!, ¡No mientas Naruto!, ¡Cómo es posible que te guste este escuálido prototipo de mujer! —Frunció el ceño— ¡Estoy llena de enfermedades! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! ¡Soy la ¨Chica 360¨! ¡No tengo ni idea de que órgano me fallara el día de mañana! ¡Probablemente mi vida sea corta y no sea capaz de compartir mi vida con alguien! —mi voz sonó rota, y algunas lágrimas ya se asomaban en mis orbes.

—Tu enfermedad no te define como persona—me repitió las palabras que le había dicho a Sakura—El amor es en la salud y en la enfermedad—él también se reincorporó y camino unos pasos hacia mí.

— ¡Incluso omitiendo la salud!, ¡No cuento con una gran personalidad!—Tomé aire— ¡Soy aburrida, sosa y excesivamente dramática!, ¡Soy capaz de poner gris el día de cualquier persona con tan solo soltar media palabra!, ¡Yo no soy alguien para amar! —tome aire para decir esa verdad que tanto me carcomía por dentro: — ¡Yo no soy para ti! ¡Tengo 360 razones para…! —entonces no me dejo terminar, de un momento a otro él me había tomado del brazo y acercado a su rostro, de forma que sus labios cayeron sobre los míos, en un silenciador e inesperado beso.

Me sentí desfallecer al sentir su cálida boca sobre la mía, y experimentar mi primer beso. Mis brazos cayeron de inmediato a cada lado de mi cuerpo; Tener control sobre cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tornó imposible, así que él me sostuvo como si me tratase de una muñeca rota. Algo que no le impido apoderarse de mis labios… y quizás de mi alma.

—Me gustas Hinata—confesó al darme finalmente un respiro, y liberar mis labios—Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que serías especial—subió una mano de mi cintura a mi mejilla, sin soltarme, pues de un momento a otro podría desvanecerme en el suelo. Todo era irreal—Me enamore de ti. No supe cuándo, pero lo hice—a este punto ya un hermoso rubor adornaba sus mejillas—Era obvio para todos, menos para ti. Siempre trataba de ser el único que atendiera tu caso, aunque tuviera que arrodillarme para conseguirlo, y vaya que siempre lo conseguía—sonrió con suficiencia—Yo quería ser el único que cuidara de ti. Siempre te observe en esa habitación, haciendo cualquier tipo de cosa con tal de matar el tiempo; se te veía fastidiada, pero eso era lo interesante de ti. Tenías una forma tan interesante de ver el mundo, y yo…me interese en ti por eso. Es que… ¡Dios!, ¡Eras tan rara! ¡Pero justamente ese es tu atractivo!—No supe si sentirme halagada o ofendida por lo último— Eres una linda, linda persona, mi tímida Hinata —frotó su nariz con la mía—Eres una gran persona, y estoy casi seguro de que si hay una ley en este mundo, serás retribuida con una larga vida, que espero compartir contigo. Claro, si tú me lo permites—En ese momento unas rebeldes lagrimas salieron sin permiso alguno de mis ojos—Te prometo hacer más interesante tus días, y comenzaré por tachar todas las cosas de tu ¨Lista de cosas que nunca he hecho¨ Así que, dime, ¿Con que comenzamos? —

A duras penas conseguí encontrar mi voz y balbucear: —C-creo que debería comenzar por tachar ¨besar¨ de l-la lista…—

—Para todo siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?—se inclino una vez más y me robo fugazmente otro beso—¡Te esperó el mañana a las 6 en la puerta de tu casa! ¡Es una cita!—y con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas me liberó de su agarré y me dejo con la duda maquinando en mi cabeza.

¿La cita era a las 6 de la mañana o de la tarde?

En fin. Antes, tenía 360 razones que considerar.

* * *

**...Eh... este... No soy muy dada a los one-shots, así que creo que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer, es como un experimento hehe En si, creo que el concepto esta raro XD Pero bueno! Esta es mi señal de vida luego de...uh?...mas de un mes sin actualizar? **

**¿Algo inconcluso? Trate de dejar el final mas o menos abierto, digo, se supone que es un ¨final feliz¨, lo sintieron asi? -suspiro- Bueno, andaba media melancolica cuando escribi esto, asi que, bueno...no puedo culparlos si quedo inconcluso. Como ya dije, no soy de one-shots XD**

**La idea de este one-shot es un daño colateral de lo triste que me dejo leer ¨Bajo la misma estrella¨ T.T. ,no se, supongo que quise descargar mi frustracion en esto: Una historia con un final mas colorido, T.T Oh! Solo quien leyo ese libro puede entenderme!**

**Por cierto, no soy doctora!, la enfermedad de Hinata esta basada en el Lupus (Hay muchas variaciones de este y no es igual en todos los paciente, y básicamente es una afeccion en el sistema inmunologico hehe o eso creo XD). Asi que me lavo las manos ante cualquier incoherencia... No olviden que esto es ficcion!**

**Por ultimo. ¿SasuSaku y SasuHina,? ambas parejas no estan mal, pero ¿Que ha pasado con el naruhina aqui? Y**a hay incluso muchos que notaron lo bajos de animos que han estado los naruhineros D: No puede ser T.T Les hago un llamado a todos los que escriben para...uh...pues lo obvio, para que escriban hehe XD Hay muchos buenos fics sin actualizar! Y muchos buenos escritores que aparentemente se retiraron! :/ ****

**En fin. Ahora solo me queda despedirme!**

**Besos!**

* * *

**26 de Abril del 2014**


	2. Tercio Incompleto

**Tercio Incompleto**

* * *

****Nota: Este One-Shot es totalmente independiente del anterior.****

* * *

****[Shot 2] Summary: ****_ Naruto y yo como matrimonio éramos una fracción incompleta. Se supone que los hijos son el ¨mal-buen¨ tercio de una familia, ¿Pero qué pasaba con ambos? _

* * *

— ¿No sientes que algo le falta a tu matrimonio? — De nuevo aquella maliciosa pregunta resonaba en mis oídos y en los de mi esposo. No era la primera vez, y quizás no fuera la última vez que escuchará tal necio cuestionamiento. Ya no había forma de sobrellevarlo e ignorar que muchas cosas estaban mal. Muchos lo sabían, yo lo sabía, y él lo sabía; Pero claro, tratábamos de ignorarlo.

Apreté el folio con el historial de mis pacientes contra mi pecho, mordiendo mi labio y sintiendo como la frustración calaba cada uno de mis huesos. De un momento a otro sentía que colapsaría por tanto peso sobre mis hombros y que abriría la puerta que me separaba de Naruto y Shion para aclararle a esa rubia oxigenada que nada de eso era su asunto. Pero no lo haría, porque una de las formas de reconocer que hay un problema es actuar como si hubiera uno. No le daría el gusto a ella ni a nadie. Ese era asunto entre él y yo.

—Nop. Con Hinata todo siempre va de maravilla, soy feliz. Tal y como el primer día—respondió con inocencia y podría imaginar una sonrisa en sus labios, sin siquiera impregnar preocupación o interés en su voz. Podría haberme alentado por ello, pero de antemano conocía lo bien que se le daba ocultar sus verdaderas emociones; Naruto por sobre todo era un sol, nunca sería capaz de importunar a otros con sus problemas. Era por eso que lo amaba, sencillamente por eso.

—Humm…supongo que tienen suerte. Dada su situación no sería extraño que las cosas se mantuvieran tensas. Que bien por ambos—Mis dientes chocharon entre sí, rechinando con fuerza y aún mayor frustración. Si antes hubiera dudado que Shion estaba interesada en Naruto, ahora lo tenía claro: Ella jugaba al juego de ¨O quédate con una vida miserable, o divórciate y búscate a alguien mejor, o sea yo¨

Solo esperaba que él no cayera en su juego o siquiera viera sus intenciones, porque antes muerta a verlo terminar con una mujer como Shion: Superficial y sumamente interesada.

Pero en fin, en el hospital no se me pagaba por escuchar a una enfermera meter cizaña, así que de una vez por todas me aleje de la puerta y me olvide de hacerle una visita a mi esposo de 3 años.

Suspiré y trate de mantener mí vista clara, principalmente desprovista de lágrimas que la nublaran. Yo era fuerte. Me repetí mentalmente, tal y como lo hacía desde hacía casi 2 años: Salude a un par de pacientes y mostré mi más falsa sonrisa. Caminar por mi entorno laboral nunca podría ser tan difícil, no cuando salvaba vidas en un dos por tres y mi miserable matrimonio representaba a penas una tercera parte de mi día.

¿Pero qué cosas decía? ¿Miserable matrimonio? Ya podría incluso decirse que me refería a alguna falla de mi esposo. Pero no. Nada de adicciones o algún tipo de abuso físico o emocional. Naruto era perfecto, él estaba bien. Era yo el problema. Era yo. Pero yo era fuerte, lo suficiente como para levantarme todos los días a su lado y pretender que durante toda la noche no estuve apuñalando mi propio corazón, o destrozando mi mente con pensamientos negativos con respecto a mí, o sintiéndome el ser humano más inútil del mundo. No, por supuesto que no: Yo nunca le daría algo más por lo que preocuparse. Si yo era la culpable, yo cargaría con todo. Solo esperaba poder soportarlo por más tiempo, pues a veces sentía que incluso respirar era cada vez más difícil.

Con la palma de mi mano empuje la puerta que me llevaría a emergencias, y moví mis ojos de un lado a otro. Entonces me acerque hacia una pareja de adolescentes que se mostraban más cariñosos de lo éticamente permitido en un lugar donde muchos no llegan a contar sus anécdotas. Sus vestimentas, y piercings en sus labios y orejas me daban el criterio para juzgar que tipo de personas eran, y a cual perspectiva de la vida se apegaban. Me detuve en la evidente venda alrededor de la pierna de esa menuda muchacha de cabellos rojos, que producto de un desmayo, termino rodando por escaleras abajo y varada en el hospital. Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle que nada malo había con ella. Tome el folio, lo abrí y revise su expediente.

— ¿Qué tal doctorcita?—me saludo su novio de manera informal. Quise rodar los ojos, pero la situación no me otorgaba el derecho. Ninguno de mis pacientes me trataba con el respeto que me merecía, ¿Tenía algo que ver con que recién cumpliera 23 años? Pero bueno, después de todo se trataba de un chico de mi misma edad y de una apariencia un tanto desgarbada y de poco estilo. Pero en fin, no se podía criticar el estilo de vestir de tus pacientes.

Leí el informe del laboratorio, Karin era su nombre, y sentí el sabor amargo de aquello que se leía perfectamente. Vayas ironías, recién escuchaba a Shion hablar a mis espaldas sobre _eso _con mi esposo y ahora…eso de nuevo. ¡Necesitaba un descanso!

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Karin cuestiono al percatarse del como mi vista se había congelado en su expediente.

Parpadee un par de veces, y dirigí mi vista hacia ella: —T-todo bien. Excelente a decir verdad. Las radiografías son alentadoras, solo fue una fractura menor. Nada de qué preocuparse—trate de mostrarme serena. Solo era un diagnostico después de todo, la mejor noticia que alguien podía recibir: —La razón por la que te desmayaste fue que…—baje nuevamente mí vista al expediente y entrecerré mis ojos sobre esa simple palabra de 10 letras que se encargaba de torturarme día a día—…fue un simple síntoma de embarazo. Felicidades, estás embarazada—esboce una sonrisa, una que no fue bien recibida por ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Cómo? —él fue el primero en reaccionar, soltando la mano que hacía unos segundos sostenía con cariño y desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de horror e incredulidad.

— ¿Em-ba-ra-za-da? —deletreo ella, aparentemente ignorando la bomba que había explotado en el cerebro de su novio, y mostrándose tan sorprendida como abatida. — ¿C-cómo? ¿E-está segura? —

—Totalmente—

—Doctora…—me llamó con la vista fija en sus zapatos, con un tono de voz que provoco que cada uno de los cabellos de mi brazo se erizaran y me pusiera alerta— ¿En este hospital…hay alguna forma de detenerlo?—

— ¿Detenerlo? —Di un paso atrás y sentí que caería contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Había captado su mensaje.

—Sí, ¿Hay alguna forma de detener que ese bebé crezca? ¿Realizar un aborto? —sonó fastidiado, quizás porque tuvo que referirse a matar a su propio hijo de tres distintas formas. Mi garganta se secó, y podía sentir como mi estómago comenzaba a revolverse.

¿Cómo era posible que quienes tuvieran más suerte fueran quienes renunciaran a ese tipo de sueños? Me daba envidia, rabia y…asco.

Lleve mi mano a mi boca.

— ¿Se encuentra bien doctora? —ahora él sonaba preocupado, vaya ironías de la vida. ¡Se preocupaba por alguien a quien no conocía y no por su propio hijo!

—No…realmente no. P-pueden retirarse, le he dado su alta. Cualquier duda pueden discutirla con la Doctora Haruno—dije rápidamente y me aleje lo más pronto de ellos. Sentía mi desayuno subir por mi esófago: Un par de ¨Tostadas Francesas y Magdalenas a la Uzumaki¨, o mejor dicho, cientos de calorías que Naruto me obligo a comer.

Ya era cuestión de tiempo para que mi estómago se escapara por mis labios. Estuve a punto de tropezar con un paciente herido de bala que cruzaba la puerta de emergencias, si no fuera porque unas manos se encargaron de tomarme por los hombros y evitar una problemática caída.

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? —Era Naruto, con su mirada preocupada sobre mi rostro pálido. Pero bueno, el vómito que amenazaba con salir no me permitió prestarle más atención y me obligue a salir corriendo hacia el baño que estaba justo al lado de emergencias.

.

.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —pregunto, menos preocupado que hacía unos minutos, pero mostrándose tan atento como siempre. Simplemente amaba cuando pasaba una y otra vez su mano por mi cabello, con una delicadeza que me hacía sentir querida. Cerré mis ojos y aspire un poco de aire, contagiándome con la calidez que él desprendía. Abrí mis ojos y tome su mano, sonriéndole levemente.

—Si. Ya estoy mejor, creo que fue la carne que comí anoche. Regrese tan cansada de mi turno que no me pareció oportuno molestarme en calentar tu especialidad en el microondas. Qué clase de doctora soy, ¿verdad? —

—Eres una clase de doctora que debe ser cuidada por otro doctor—acerco nuestras manos unidas a sus labios, y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mía.

Era cierto. A él le debía poder siquiera respirar. Él siempre cuidaba de mí, bueno, especialmente de mi dieta.

Le estaría muy agradecida a quién fuera que se molestara en crear este mundo, por permitirme compartir mi vida con un ser tan maravilloso como él. A veces, incluso, despertaba creyendo que todo era un simple sueño. Pero no, cada que abría mis ojos él siempre estaba ahí, envolviéndome entre sus fuerte brazos y nunca dejándome ir, muy a pesar de mis malos momentos.

No mentiría, como toda pareja ambos habíamos tenido nuestros bajos y altos. Cuando nos conocimos él apenas y me notaba y fue toda una misión conseguir salir con él. Pero ya luego de nuestro primer beso parecía que todo lo malo que sucedería ya había sucedido, y sentía un gran alivio por contar con una historia de amor sencilla y práctica, pero fue entonces que apareció el verdadero…problema.

Él era el esposo perfecto, y muchos podrían catalogarme de una esposa perfecta también. La pasión y el amor aún se percibían en nuestros ojos, aún éramos nuestros confidentes y reíamos de las gracias de la vida todo el tiempo, compartiendo nuestras metas y miedos; Aún compartíamos centenares de noches viendo películas, cenando juntos (La mayor parte del tiempo él asegurándose de que terminará mi plato), hablando y no pudiendo quitarnos las manos de encima, pero…simplemente faltaba algo. Algo faltaba luego de tres años.

En nuestro matrimonio el retrato familiar estaba incompleto. Faltaba una pieza, una cuya accesibilidad quizás estuviera fuera de mi alcance por siempre.

Tal desazón era mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa.

—Pues a veces creo que este doctor se pasa de condimentos en las comidas—me lleve una mano a mi estómago, burlándome de él al simular un retorcijón.

— ¡No critiques mi menú! Se supone que cuando alguien cocina para ti pierdes el derecho a quejarte, la boca que come es más bonita callada—fingió sonar ofendido, y la gracia en su rostro siempre lo delataba. Pero entonces su semblante cambio y me miro con ese brillo en los ojos…_ese brillo…_Oh no, ya lo veía venir. Siempre era lo mismo: —Además, ¿Quién te asegura que mi comida es la culpable?, llevas casi más de dos semanas con náuseas y mareos, quizás…—

¿Quizás? No existían quizases, solo lo que era y simplemente era.

No lo deje terminar: —No estoy embarazada. Sentir nauseas, mareos y vomitar son síntomas que muchas afecciones comparten—soné dura, pero eso era lo que pensaba. Ya no quería que él continuara dándome esperanzas para tapar algo que ambos sabíamos muy bien: Yo no podía tener hijos.

En el lugar donde antes había una sonrisa se formó una mueca y el brillo de sus ojos se opacó: Ese era mi efecto en él, le hacía daño: — ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan negativa? No hay evidencia de que seas infértil, a decir verdad puede que esto sea…—

— ¿Sea una secuela del pasado de una anoréxica? —complete con una pregunta, y su silencio me respondió por sí mismo. — Por favor, ya cortemos este tema. Sabes cuánto odio hablar de esto—Suspiré y me lleve una mano a mi frente, frotando el sudor que se acumuló en mi flequillo y sintiéndome aún más pesada que unos momentos atrás.

—Hinata, mírame por favor y háblame. Se sincera: ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo, sabes que cuentas conmigo. No sabes lo preocupado que estoy por ti, últimamente has estado muy seria e incluso muy distante conmigo, ¿Tratas de evitar a tu propio esposo? —arqueó una ceja y me vio reprobatoriamente. —Tomas turnos extras y apenas consigo verte por las mañanas. Sé que amas demasiado a este hospital, pero ambos sabemos que no lo haces más de lo que me amas a mí. ¿O acaso ya te aburriste de mí?—intentó sonar gracioso, pero lo conocía tan bien como para saber que en el fondo estaba fastidiado por la idea de que estuviera evitándolo. ¿Pero que podía hacer al respecto? Hacia unas semanas atrás se me había metido esa idea de que él estaría mejor sin mí, y quizás terminé alejándome de él para que al final sea él quien desista de este matrimonio. Indirectamente trataba de romper el lazo que nos unió, pero claro, eso sería una tarea muy difícil desde que ambos juramos amor eterno frente a un sacerdote hacía 3 años.

Uh…Cuanto odiaba el número 3. Naruto y yo como matrimonio éramos una fracción incompleta. Se supone que los hijos son el ¨mal-buen¨ tercio de una familia, ¿Pero qué pasaba con ambos? Éramos dos simples tercios de una fracción que debería de ser tres tercios simplificados en 1. El requisito para ser una familia.

¿Y todo por culpa de quién? Oh, sí. Por culpa de la Hinata de 12 años que comenzó a pensar que todo lo que entraba por la boca era veneno y no paro hasta que llego un ángel a su vida 6 años después. Por esa razón diariamente me odiaba más y ya no podía lidiar con la depresión que me azotaba desde el primer momento en que abría mis ojos todas las mañanas. Todos lo notaban y trataban de ayudarme con palabras alentadoras y positivas, sugiriéndome que visitara con mayor frecuencia a Yamato, mi psicólogo. Pero nada de eso funcionaba, cada vez me perdía más a mí misma e incluso sonreír se convertía en toda una diaria misión imposible.

¿Pero podía superarlo? No lo creo. La probabilidad de quedar embarazada en una mujer relativamente normal es de 17% en el primer mes de intentarlo, pero en personas con historiales como el mío esa cifra se reduce a... ¡Por Dios! ¡Llevábamos dos años intentándolo! ¡Dos años!

Dos tortuosos años que me perseguían a diario. Pero es un tipo de maldición que yo intrépidamente me busque.

—Me dices que… ¿Qué que me sucede?... —sonreí amargamente, y él me observo dolido, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que venía—Sucede que por más que lo desee…no puedo darte un hijo—levante mi vista, y sabía muy bien que mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas por que logre captar el momento en que él dio un respingo en su asiento. Tome sus manos antes de que se posaran en mi rostro y limpiaran las lágrimas, tal y como siempre hacía. —Dios…sé cuánto deseas un hijo. Por Dios, lo veo en tus ojos. Y no me mientas, se lo mal que te sienta saber que incluso después de años de intentar no pasa nada. Todos lo saben—Tal y como lo predije él esquivo mi mirada, no tolerando el escrutinio que suponía simplemente fijar mis ojos en él —Dios…deberías considerar seriamente conseguirte otra esposa—reí llena de aflicción.

Hizo una mueca. Pero tal gesto no duro, pues de inmediato me regalo una sonrisa fugaz.

—Hina, tú no lo entiendes. Quiero un hijo, pero un hijo tuyo. Que te quede claro ¿Si? Contigo o con nadie—reí levemente ante eso, y con una leve inclinación de su parte sentí sus labios caer sobre los míos.

.

.

Observe como se freía lentamente, notando como el aceite se consumía y otorgaba un tono dorado a esas pequeñas tortas de pescado: Apostaba lo perfectamente crujientes que estarían entre mis dientes y lo perfectamente ricas en calorías que estaban, sentí asco. Naruto tomo el sartén y repartió tres de ellas en cada plato. Sentí un retorcijón, y tuve que tapar mi boca para evitar vomitar ahí mismo. Él olor inundaba toda la habitación, y aunque en un principio se me hubieran antojado, ahora parecía simplemente no querer estar ni a metros de distancia de ellas.

Y por si no faltará más, él se molestó en añadirle decoración a mí enorme plato: Arroz, tostadas, ensalada con exceso de mayonesa y verduras salteadas en aceite. Demasiado para tratarse del último tiempo del día.

—Una obra de arte, ¿no? Ni siquiera puedes quitarle los ojos de encima, eh—se inclinó y beso mi mejilla, colocándose detrás de mí y tomándome por los hombros, incitándome a tomar el plato—Adelante, come—

Entrecerré los ojos sobre el plato frente a mi.

—Este…ya no se me antoja más—Gire mi cabeza y trate de disculparme con una sonrisa, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Hinata….ya sé por dónde va esto. Conozco tan bien esa mirada…—Sí. Sabía que se había dado cuenta, siempre lo hacía. ¿Y pensar que hacía años ambos pensamos que ya era algo superado? Pero desde que acepté que no podía tener hijos ese tipo de episodios habían vuelto, era un retroceso que la depresión me causaba.

—Pero es que…no tengo hambre, y ¿no crees que te pasaste con los carbohidratos? —

—Es que me gusta verte comer—se rasco la nuca y rio levemente—Y me pareces más sexy rellenita. Aunque, bueno, eso ya lo sabes ¿no?—Movió las cejas sugestivamente y yo me sonroje ante su alusión; Pero pronto se puso serio: —Hinata, no trates de distraerme y… ¡solo come! —Y con júbilo mi jocoso esposo tomo el tenedor por mí y trato de alimentarme tal y como si me tratase del bebé que nunca tendríamos.

Pero antes de que acercará un trozo de torta a mi boca, él la llevo hasta la suya y la comió, haciendo excesivo ruido y énfasis en lo delicioso que estaba—Mira que rico es. Preferiría mil veces ser una ballena a perderme de esto, mira eh—hablo con la boca llena, y yo reí ante su infantil forma de ser. —Además, ¿Qué tienen de malo las ballenas? Pero tampoco es como si un ser humano pudiera realmente convertirse en una… ¡Ah! ¡Estos estereotipos me tienen loco!—y continuo con su plática, haciendo un buen trabajo distrayéndome.

Y como siempre, termine cediendo. No había ¨no¨ valido para Naruto. Cuando se proponía algo, él lo conseguía. Fue por eso que una adolescente como yo, hace algunos años, decidió dejar de escuchar a las voces de su cabeza que le impedían comer con naturalidad. Había sido gracias a él que había buscado ayuda y que actualmente me encontrara rehabilitada. ¿Rehabilitada? Bueno, era una forma de decirlo; pues una anoréxica nunca consigue comer sin pesares. Era una batalla diaria, pero efectivamente, con él a mi lado, una que siempre ganaba.

.

.

—Lo siento por importunarlos, ¿Pero podrían cuidarla? —

—Por supuesto— ¿Cómo negarle eso a Sakura? Haber perdido a Sasuke a manos de un trágico accidente debería de ser suficiente para Sakura, pero no, también tenía que cuidar de una pequeña sana de 5 años que siempre le preguntaba sobre el paradero de su padre.

La admiraba. De verdad la admiraba, y en cierto sentido envidiaba…digo, ella tenía una preciosa hija.

Entonces tome de sus brazos a esa pequeña de cabellos rosas entre los míos. Ella estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

— ¡Hola Sakura! —saludo Naruto, que recién venía a ver de quien se trataba nuestra visita.

— ¿Qué tal cabezotas? ¿Qué no tenías turno también?—

—Sí, pero decidí tomarme una noche libre por esta princesa—Paso su brazo por mis hombros y beso mi mejilla.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Que distraída! ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata? Me contaron que estabas enferma, ¿Qué es? —

—No es nada, solo una mala comida—reí al ver el rostro ofendido de Naruto. De verdad no se lo creía aún.

—No es cierto, lo que pa…—

—Puedo apostar a que fue él quien la cocino. Naruto ¿Qué te dije sobre los condimentos? ¡A mí me recluyeron en mi baño casi por una semana! ¡¿Y luego te preguntarás porque no vuelvo a cenar aquí?! —

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡De seguro no tuviste tiempo para comprar tu propia comida y tuviste que cocinarte tu misma! —

— ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡Sasuke adoraba mi comida!—

—Aha… ¿y era por eso que le daba su almuerzo a Akamaru?—

No intente involucrarme sobre sus debates culinarios, pues de más estaba decir que yo no cocinaba o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba hacerlo; Era Naruto quién se encargaba de eso, y no me quejaba para nada. Bueno, al menos cuando no tenía muchas calorías que podrían alimentar a un ejército entero.

Reí levemente y cargue con la pequeña que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos. Sakura me había relatado sobre la agitada tarde que había compartido con sus amigos de la escuela, suponía que por eso sus parpados parecían sellados.

.

.

El día siguiente no fue distinto al otro. Parecía que las náuseas no se harían pronto. ¿Qué podría ser?

Era dañino, poco sano e insistente de mi parte, pero no podía evitar convencerme del resultado sin antes verlo con mis propios ojos. Después de todo, en nuestro ¨deprimente¨ matrimonio la cama no podría decirse que se mantuviera fría, más todo lo contrario. Naruto podía ser más pasional de lo que parecía.

Hice una mueca, observando mi reloj de mano. Solo faltaba un minuto.

Paso el minuto restante. Listo. Me acerque a la mesita de noche y tome ese pequeño artefacto de plástico. Me mordí mi labio y lo analice con detenimiento.

La prueba de embarazo tenía dos rayas: Positivo.

Sentí mi mundo dar vueltas.

.

.

—Lo superaremos…como siempre lo hacemos—

—No—

— ¿Qué? —

—Ya no puedo más—tape mi rostro con mi mano, y ahogue un sollozo. Recién recibía el resultado del examen de sangre: Negativo. La prueba casera había dado una falsa y fugaz esperanza de que estuviera en espera—Es suficiente. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando te veo sufrir por mi propia maldición. Tú si puedes tener hijos, así que, ¿Por qué quedarte con alguien como yo? No pierdas tu tiempo, por favor—

Me observo, herido. Y yo, tomando ventaja de su shock, continúe: —Sé que te ofrecieron una transferencia a Estados Unidos. Adelante, no te reprocharé nada. Eres libre de irte si quieres—

— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño— Si no te comente nada es porque no tengo ni las más mínima intención de irme y dejarte. Hinata, eres mi esposa. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —

—Porque ya no quiero continuar con esta falla de matrimonio. No hay nada provechoso para ambos. Además…—mordí mi labio, titubeante—…ya no confió en ti. ¿Creías que podría tragarme esa historia sobre el esposo fiel con una esposa seca? No, desde hace mucho sé lo que haces—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Naruto, yo he sido consiente de todas y cada una de las veces que Sakura te hace compañía en las noches que tengo turno—

Él abrió los ojos a más no poder: — ¿No estarás insinuando que…?—

—No insinuó nada, estoy segura de lo que pienso. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que no debes de desaprovechar la oportunidad de mudarte a Estados Unidos con Sakura, después de todo sé lo muy encariñado que estas con su hija. Podrían ser la familia perfecta—

—No puedo creer lo que dices…—Lo había herido, de nuevo. Pero ahora me encargaría de que fuera la última vez. Debía dejarlo ir.

—P-pues créelo—

— ¿Dónde quedo la confianza? ¿Piensas lo peor de mi sin siquiera considerar la mínima posibilidad de que Sakura solo sea la viuda de mi mejor amigo, una simple amiga? Y esa pequeña… ¿Eres así de egoísta? —No respondí a sus cuestionamientos, y él, furioso, se levantó de su asiento y me vio lleno de incredulidad.

—Hinata, te pasas. ¿Es en serio? ¿Meter a Sakura en esto?, te pasas. Pero está bien. Si esto es lo deseas no me queda de otra. Sé que solo quieres ahuyentarme de ti, pero bueno, si tanto me deseas lejos: Tus deseos son mis órdenes, querida —Entonces salió por la puerta, azotándola en el proceso.

Era la primera vez que discutíamos en quizás años.

Aquel día había decidido mudarme hacia mi viejo apartamento, uno que por suerte aún no había vendido mi padre y cuyas llaves aún estaban en mi poder. En mi celular reposaban miles de llamadas y mensajes, pero él no había venido a verme y me aprovecharía de ello. Suponía que estaba molesto.

.

.

Habían pasados dos semanas, y el vuelo de los médicos aplicantes estaba programado para ese día.

Listo. Ya Naruto nunca estaría a mi lado lamentándose de que se sentiría ver su ADN en el color de cabello, ojos o rasgos faciales de su hijo. Listo: Había liberado a Naruto de la carga, lo había dejado ir por su propio bien y quizás del mío. Nunca podría cuantificar lo doloroso que es ver a quien más amas sufrir por ti, ni todo el amor de pareja del mundo podría compensarlo.

Tome un par de golosinas, snacks y sodas de los estantes. No teniendo siquiera acceso a aquella zona de mi memoria destinada a mis conocimientos médicos sobre lo que diferencia a una sana alimentación de una que no lo es. Al diablo con todo. Ya no más dietas, sería tan gorda como las enfermeras jubiladas; Ya no me negaría de los pocos placeres de la vida si había perdido a mi fuente principal de felicidad. Comería hasta que mi estómago gritara no poder más, mi mandíbula doliera y hasta que el sueño me venciera.

Todo iba en contra mi mis principios, ¿Pero desde cuando está en los principios de un ser humano dejar ir a su felicidad?

Una vez que salí de la tienda me topé con el personaje más inesperado:

— ¿Hinata? —

—Shion—forcé una sonrisa, deseando fervientemente ir a casa, comer y luego vomitar todo crimen cometido en contra de mi estómago. Ese era el resultado de las secuelas de una anoréxica nerviosa con tendencias bulímicas ¨rehabilitada¨—Qué bueno verte, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada—trate de cortar la ¨conversación¨ y continúe mi camino, pero luego de pasar de ella y captar una fugaz mirada de remordimiento en sus ojos violeta, sentí su firme agarré sobre mi brazo.

—Ya no puedo con la culpa. Oh, Hinata. Hice algo terrible—su tono de voz me puso alerta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Yo les mentí con respecto a los últimos resultados de…—hizo una pausa—De la prueba de embarazo. Cambie los resultados en la computadora y luego les di una copia de ello—fruncí el ceño, no podía estar hablando de lo que creía que hablaba—Cuando los vi tan emocionados con la posibilidad de que milagrosamente pudieras estar embarazada…morí de celos. Así que…mentí. Mentí, ¡Pero no creas que mis intenciones eran que él se fuera de tu lado! ¡Yo solo quería borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros! ¡Aunque fuera por unos momentos! ¡Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta cuando te pusieras como una ballena! ¡Te juró que no había malicia! ¡Oh, Diablos! ¡Me gusta tanto tu esposo! —Escondió su rostro bajo sus manos, ocultando el bochorno hecho color en sus mejillas—Soy una estúpida. Mi actitud fue totalmente irracional—

—Mientes. Yo no puedo…—trague saliva, no pudiendo digerir ninguna de sus palabras. Era simplemente imposible y demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Hinata, no miento. Créeme, no miento. Dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? He sabido por algunos de tus colegas que aún sufres mareos, náuseas y tiras prácticamente todo lo que comes, ¿Eso no te dice nada? —

Deje caer la bolsa llena de snacks, y me lleve ambas manos a mi boca. Sentía náuseas y unas terribles ganas de vaciar la pizza que me había zanfado hacia unas horas.

.

.

Observe el positivo entre mis manos y sentí el calor de la risa inundar mi rostro. Era maravilloso, era la mejor sensación de mi vida, pero a la vez sentía que faltaba algo. Nuevamente una pieza faltaba en el retrato familiar, y nuevamente todo era mi culpa.

Tape mi boca con mi mano y me desplome sobre el suelo, dejándome llevar por mis emociones. Al diablo el control, estaba cansada de no sacarlo todo, ¿Y porque no hacerlo ahora que estaba sola? ¡¿Por qué jodidamente no hacerlo?! ¿Qué podía perder?

Lleve una mano a mi vientre, y algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No todo podía ser tan malo, al final había obtenido mi mayor anhelo.

Dos golpes a mi puerta. Tres golpes. Cinco golpes. Me levante del suelo, y con curiosidad abrí el pomo de la puerta.

La sangre se fue hasta mis pies. Sentía que desfallecería ante lo que estaba ante mí.

—N-naruto…—

Se acercó a mí y me tomo por los hombros: — ¡Nada de tartamudeos! ¿Qué haces aquí? —sonaba frustrado y sofocado por aparentemente haber corrido hasta aquí. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su respiración un tanto alterada.

—Nn…—no me dejo terminar de nuevo y parecía a un más frustrado.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí cuando se supone que yo estaba tomando un avión a millas de distancia de ti?! —Ahora lo entendía todo, las lágrimas en sus ojos y la agudeza de su voz me aclararon el contexto de porque él estaba frente a mí en esos momentos. — Dime Hinata, ¡¿Por qué renuncias a ambos de esta forma?! ¡Tuve que venir hasta aquí para abrirte los ojos! ¡Ya van dos semanas! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme?! ¡Explícame!—suplicaba, con una tormenta desatada en sus ojos que contagiaba a los míos.

—Pensé que sería lo mejor…—Mordí mi labio inferior para reprimir un sollozo, pero de inmediato me vi silenciada por sus cálidos labios, sintiendo sus manos posadas sobre mis mejillas, acariciándolas con su pulgar con una familiaridad que ambos compartíamos.

—Tonta. Que desconsiderada, inconsecuente y descuidada esposa eres—susurró contra mi boca una vez que me liberó de su cálido contacto.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¿Qué te detuvo? —

— ¿Qué me detuvo?: Por supuesto que tú, Hinata. En ningún momento me pasó por la cabeza tomar ese avión y decirte adiós, solo estaba esperando a que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta de que estabas cometiendo un grave error. El peor de todos, acéptalo cariño—Pero yo no respondí a sus palabras, pues unas carcajadas tenían de prisionera a mi boca. Todo era tan gracioso en el sentido más amargo y retorcido de todos. Él había intentado hacerme morder el anzuelo desde hacía dos semanas con semejante chantaje emocional y había venido hasta aquí cuando vio que su plan de hacerme recobrar el ¨sentido¨ había fallado.

Había tomado la decisión correcta en el momento equivocado. Había dejado ir al amor de mi vida cuando ya cargaba en mi vientre con el lazo más fuerte que podría atarlo a mí. Que oportuno era el destino, pero estaba agradecida. Muy agradecida.

Sonreí levemente—Lo sé. Soy una tonta—Ahora fue mi turno de deslizar mis manos por su cuello y besarlo, acariciando unos mechones de su cabello y pasando mis labios de su boca a su mejilla. Tratando de rememorar lo mucho que amaba tocar su rostro.

—Por Dios, te extrañe demasiado. Te amo, Hinata. No vuelvas a hacerlo—dijo y nuevamente acercó sus labios a los míos con posesividad y profundo deseo. Con el anhelo que un esposo besa a su descarriada esposa.

Lo separe de mí al empujarlo por su pecho, y con la respiración entrecortada conseguí articular: —T-tengo que decirte algo. E-es importante…—No podía concentrarme pues él no dejaba de repartir húmedos besos por mi cuello y clavícula, posando su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro, tal como un hombre derrotado y abatido.

— ¿Que es Hinata? —

—E-estoy embarazada—

En el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de mis labios, con tanto peso impregnado, me sentí libre. Sentí que había cumplido con mi misión, finalmente era una mujer completa. Una mujer apta para Naruto.

— ¿Qué dices? —

* * *

**Hola! Inesperadamente publico esto! hehe En serio que ni yo me lo esperaba, había comenzado la vaga idea de este shot hace como...uh hace 4 meses pero decidí terminarlo y fue esto lo que salio, espero que les gustara. Y si, lo se, solo escribo cosas deprimentes; pero digo, yo soy deprimente, así que...uh...no importa. He tenido malas semanas T.T**

****Como dije al inicio: Este shot es totalmente independiente del otro (Aunque nuevamente el escenario sea un hospital, no puedo evitarlo), Simplemente decidí ocupar este espacio solo para one-shots (si es que me animo a escribir mas de estos hehe)****

**Pero en fin, mañana se supone que tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a clases...así que mejor ya me voy despidiendo.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, besos :D**

**[POSDATA CON SPOILERS] :Solo restan 4 mangas más y ya Naruto termina! T.T Que voy a hacer de mi vida después? (Ejem...estudiar, trabajar, etc...) Pero bueno, estoy que cruzo los dedos con los pairings finales hehe Solo quedan 4 semanas mas para que Kishimoto confirme el naruhina o lo mate por siempre T.T Eso si seria un final trágico (No la muerte de Sasuke; si ese ni va a morir porque ya hasta esta confirmado en la pelicula XD)**

* * *

**8 de Octubre del 2014**


	3. La Entrometida y el Orgulloso

**La entrometida y el Orgulloso**

* * *

_**[Shot 3] Summary: **No solía tener amistades duraderas, y tal parecía que mi usual manía de "Psicoanalizar" a todos me había acercado al jocoso Naruto Namikaze, quien se negaba a aceptar que sufría de bullying: Negación, Típico síntoma de ello._

* * *

**Hinata|**

Nuevamente había sido plantada por mi mejor amiga.

¿Mejor amigo? ¿Mejor amiga? ¿Grupo de amigos?

¿Acaso en algún momento realmente fueron eso?

No. No lo creo, pero sí creo que vagamente mi mente se vio confundida por ese destello de compañerismo que parecíamos compartir.

Los odiaba. No, corrección: Me odiaba a mí misma. Digo, ¿Era tan difícil hacer un amigo? ¿Formar un lazo que al menos durará mi adolescencia?

No era difícil, bueno, eso si no eras Hinata Hyuga. Triste y amarga realidad.

Observe con tristeza como Kiba, Shino y Tenten compartían una amena y divertida platica con Ino Yamanaka, Choji y Shikamaru, los más ¨cooles¨ de la escuela. No paraban de hablar y no dejaba de preguntarme: ¿Qué tantos temas de conversación existían?

La usualmente callada Tenten parecía que se atragantaría con su propia lengua, y su cabello, antes estilizado en dos moñas, ahora caía en cascada sobre su espalda. ¿Por qué el cambio? Oh, sí. Apostaría que se debía al tiempo de calidad que gastaba con Ino y el pequeño lapso de atención que se ganaba de Shikamaru.

Y con un suspiro me encamine al baño.

Pensé en Tenten y quise rodar los ojos: Amor joven no correspondido. Podría al menos reírme de ese hecho, del hecho de que supiera que Tenten perdía su tiempo porque Shikamaru ya tenía los ojos bien puestos en Ino. Además, podía remarcar la caspa que caía finamente de su ¨hermoso¨ nuevo cabello lleno de Keratina.

Y no me culpen. Yo no solía pensar de esa forma tan superficial, eso solo era un efecto colateral de haber sido hecha a un lado por mis ¨amigos¨

Durante años almorzábamos juntos, elaborábamos los proyectos juntos y ¨hablábamos¨ de todo tipo de cosas. No. Corrección: YO almorzaba con ellos, YO elaboraba los proyectos y YO me limitaba a escucharlos hablar de todos tipos de cosas. Pero si, hasta ese momento fui consciente de ello.

Pero todo era mi culpa. Ahora mismo aplaudía a las sabias palabras de mi madre y me golpeaba mentalmente por haber caído tan bajo por obtener un espacio donde comer en los recesos. Tonta Hinata. Ingenua Hinata.

Pero ahora sería diferente.

Golpe mental. No, yo no sería diferente. Siempre lo decía y nunca lo cumplía. Pero bueno, era parte de mi discurso mental para sentirme mejor.

De ahora en adelante sería Miss Realidad, aceptaría todo tal y como es. Crudo y dramáticamente a como sea. Ya no más mentiras hacia mí misma; Más verdades como el hecho de que no existían los verdaderos amigos.

Suspiré y le di un sorbo más a mi jugo de manzana, cerrando mis ojos y tratando de imaginar que estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en el baño. Y si, era lo suficientemente ¨loser¨ y de por más orgullosa como para almorzar ahí antes de darle la cara a mi antiguo grupo.

Ellos me lo habían dejado claro _¨Hinata, no creemos que de ahora en adelante te siga siendo cómodo almorzar con nosotros. Así que, ¿Por qué no te buscas otros amigos más parecidos a…tu especie?¨_

Apreté el empaque de cartón del jugo. ¿Buscar otros amigos? ¿Acaso se burlaban de mí? ¡Ellos sabían muy bien lo difícil que se me daba hacer amigos!

Y ¿especie? ¿Desde cuándo Tenten incluía esa palabra en su vocabulario? Oh si, desde que compartía cientos de tardes haciéndose pedicure en la mansión Yamanaka.

Suspiré, chequee el tiempo en mi reloj, tire la caja de mi jugo en el basurero y tome la bandeja de comida. Vaya lugar me busque para comer, y no tenían ni idea de lo difícil que fue entrar al baño y no ser notada, porque digo, ni en mil años dejaría que alguien me viera pasar por tal humillación. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer cuando todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y ninguna me deseaba en ellas?

Abrí la puerta y me quede de piedra al ver a un chico frente a mí; Y al parecer él también.

¿En serio? ¿Una chica almorzando en el baño?

Estaba en un lió.

.

.

**Naruto|**

¿En serio? ¿Un chico en el baño de chicas?

Ciertamente no tenía argumentos a mi favor disponibles en ese momento, salvo el hecho de que alguien muy divertido hubiera tenido la ocurrente idea de esconder mi mochila en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas. Pero claro, sería toda una misión hacer que ella me creyera.

Vaya mierda de salario tenía mi padre como para gastar mi vida en este tipo de tratos. Digo, no me quejaba. Para nada. Vivir en un pequeño apartamento con mis padres y hermana nunca fue un problema, más todo lo contrario. Sentía que nacer en una situación cómoda, no miserable, me daba el privilegio de ver las cosas desde un punto de vista medio donde no criticaba a nadie.

Realmente no me quejaba…bueno, no hasta que todos mis compañeros en la escuela parecían tener problema con ello. Y de todos modos, ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Ser pobre no era un crimen, que yo supiera claro.

Constantemente era tachado de ladrón, muerto de hambre y ¨pobrecito¨. ¿Y realmente cual era el problema con no tener una cuenta bancaria en suiza? Desde mi punto de vista, siempre y cuando no matara a nadie, era una persona normal.

Pero después de todo, conveniente o no, mi padre como profesor de esta escuela había conseguido una beca para mí. No sabría si llamarle suerte o todo lo contrario.

—Este…Hinata— ¡Ese era su nombre! ¡Lo recordaba! Ella era, sino me equivocaba, la más aplicada del grupo. Y ¡Oh sí! Ella solía mover mi mesa accidentalmente y botar mi lápices, era algo torpe—Te estaba buscando para… ¿no quieres almorzar con mi grupo? — ¡Perfecta escapatoria!

Hinata se limitó a abrir y cerrar la boca, aparentemente sin palabras. Solo esperaba haber sonado convincente.

.

.

**Hinata|**

¿Qué? ¿Almorzar con él y su grupo? ¿Sería acaso un mensaje caído del cielo? ¿Coincidencia? ¿Pura suerte?

Tenía que haber algún truco, tenía que haberlo, porque ¿desde cuándo el jocoso Naruto Uzumaki me hablaba a mí? Según recordaba apenas y éramos conocidos. ¡Oh sí! De vez en cuando solía recoger sus lápices, porque ciertamente era algo torpe. ¿Era algún tipo de agradecimiento?

Sasuke me observo por más tiempo del que desearía, y con una profundidad que me hacía sentir casi desnuda. Trague saliva y trate de pensar que él no me estaba fulminando con la mirada. En cambio Sakura, sonreía de una forma un tanto extraña.

—Vaya Naruto, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Entrelazo sus dedos y recostó su cabeza en ellos, notándose sumamente intrigada.

—No realmente—él, sentado a mi lado, comenzó a comer su almuerzo; Totalmente despreocupado.

Sakura carraspeo, aparentemente no limitándose a dejar el tema por sentado: — ¿A qué se debe tu compañía hoy Hinata? — ¡Ahora me interrogaba a mí!

Me mordí mi labio y casi maldigo mentalmente. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¡Esa era algo que to también quería saber! Vi de reojo a Naruto y note que él exactamente estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero afortunadamente fue el quien hablo primero:

—Este…es que vi a Hinata un poco sola y decidí que no estaría mal darle un poco de compañía—Casi me atraganto con mi recién comprado jugo de manzana. ¿Habría notado mi bandeja de comida y por eso me había invitado a almorzar con ellos? Me sonroje de solo pensarlo, de seguro solo sentía lastima.

Qué pena.

—Oh…ya veo—repentinamente murmuró Sasuke, pareciendo que hablaba consigo mismo y llamando la atención de todos en la mesa—Invitas a Hyuga para darle celos a Shion—Ahora fue Naruto quién casi se atraganta con su propia bebida.

Supuse que se había tratado de un golpe bajo, porque por toda la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de como Shion boto a Naruto.

.

.

— ¡Muchas gracias por no mencionar sobre que almuerzo en el baño! —solté en cuanto encontré un momento a solas con él, justo cuando Sasuke dejo la mesa con Sakura.

El rostro de Naruto fue el poema más confundido que vi en toda mi vida. Parecía no tener ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba, y ahora yo parecía tener un tornillo zafado.

— ¿Almorzar en el baño? ¿De qué hablas Hinata? —No lo había notado. ¡Él no había notado la bandeja de comida en el baño y yo me había encargado de decírselo! ¡Qué torpe! —Aunque ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Eso que tenías en el baño era una bandeja de comida? —sonrió divertido, cruzándose de brazos.

Me sonroje aún más y trate de buscar una salvación, pero no encontraba nada. Él me había encontrado en el baño de chicas con una bandeja de comida. ÉL me había encontrado en el baño de CHICAS. ¡Eso era!

—Sí pero…Espera, ¿Qué hacías en el baño de chicas? —

La sonrisa en sus labios se congeló.

—Este…—

Hice una mueca, tratando ahora de figurarme cualquier razón que lo obligara a entrar a ese santuario destinado solo para chicas. Aunque de verdad me estuviera buscando para invitarme a almorzar con sus amigos, eso no era excusa suficiente como para dejar su hombría en la puerta del baño.

La realidad me golpeó: — ¿Acaso estabas espiando a alguien? —lleve mis manos a mi boca y la tape, algo horrorizada. ¿Quién diría que un chico tan agradable como Naruto tenía ese tipo de tendencias?

Él me observo totalmente sorprendido y aterrado por mi acusación.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Yo solo…! ¡Yo…!—se froto sus cabellos y me tomo del brazo, arrastrándome fuera de la cafetería y deteniéndose una vez que no diviso a la multitud de estudiantes atestados en la entrada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Esto no es algo que le diría a alguien que apenas conozco, pero viéndome en la situación en que estoy te lo diré…—suspiro y pareció avergonzado—Estaba en el baño de chicas porque…porque ciertas personas escondieron mi mochila ahí—

— ¿Ciertas personas? —

— ¡Si! ¡Pero no necesitas detalles! Pero ¿me entiendes verdad? No soy ningún tipo de pervertido ni nada por el estilo—

—Lo entiendo—le sonreí, comprendiendo lo avergonzado que debía de estar por ello. Yo solia ser igual—Entiendo que te avergüence sufrir de abuso escolar, pero no te preocupes, es completamente norm…—no me dejo terminar por que tapo mi boca con su mano.

—Shh ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —Estaba sonrojado y aterrado ante la idea. Y fue mi momento de sentir curiosidad, después de todo muchos decían que traía ese don entrometido propio de quienes estudiaban psicología.

Sonreí con seguridad y me atreví a preguntar: — ¿Temes que alguien sepa que sufres de bullying? —era una afirmación y el shock de ser leído por mí fue claro.

— ¿Cómo dices? —

—Una de las etapas que todos las victimas sufrimos es la negación, y un habito común es callar para no levantar sospechas o no preocupar a nadie. ¿Sakura y Sasuke lo saben? Apuesto a que no, ¿O me equivoco? —Él me vio tal y como si me hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza, y tuve que reprimir cerciorarme con mis manos desde que yo supiera que no estaba siendo mi usual yo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan atrevida como para decir aquello?

Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando algo me atrapaba simplemente no lo dejaba ir.

— ¿Acabas de psicoanalizarme o algo? —sonaba algo molesto. Pero podía atestiguar a que era porque lo hubiera descubierto y no una molestia dirigida a mi persona en sí: Le fastidiaba que su plan de ¨esconder¨ algo no funcionara.

—A-algo así—Claro, el tartamudeo llegaba justo cuando ya mi lengua había hechos de las suyas.

.

.

**Naruto|**

El día anterior había sido uno de mis peores días. Más por el hecho de haber sido desenmascarado por Hinata.

Yo era la negación personificada, o al menos eso era algo que mi madre, y ahora Hinata, habían dejado entrever. Y por más que lo negara, valga la redundancia, muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Solía sonreír en lugar de contraer mi rostro. Solía reír en lugar de llorar. Y solía mostrarme despreocupado para ocultar lo serio que me tomaba las cosas. Podría decirse que toda mi fachada era falsa, bueno, al menos cuando se me presentaban situaciones negativas como estas. Solo Sakura y Sasuke me conocían de verdad, y ¿Desde cuándo Hinata me había desenmascarado tan vilmente?

Mi plan perfecto era no importunar a nadie con mis problemas e incluso no importunarme a mí mismo, porque, ¿Desde cuándo era agradable recordar tus dolencias y aflicciones? Yo prefería olvidar, ignorar y superar. Esas eran mis tres palabras básicas.

Pero todo se venía abajo cuando personas como Hinata tenían el suficiente tiempo como para perderlo psicoanalizando a personas aparentemente simples como yo. Me molestaba, no con Hinata directamente, pero si con el hecho de que podía ser leído de una forma tan fácil e injusta.

— ¿Y S-sakura y Sasuke? —Se mordió su labio y no despegó su vista de la mesa. Nuevamente la había invitado a almorzar con nosotros, y tal parece que no se imaginaba que ambos ahora estaríamos solos.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Si ella se esmeraba en inmortalizarme en sus pensamientos, yo también lo haría. Me esmeraría en conocer a fondo que había tras esa pequeña chica de ojos perla y cabello azabache. De esa forma ambos estaríamos a mano y le daría una probada de su mismo chocolate.

Extrañamente no tuve que hacer esfuerzo alguno para verla de una forma más inquisidora. Ciertamente Hinata era tan extravagante que ahora me preguntaba como nunca pude notarla: Era tan tímida, como entrometida; Tan inocente, como sagaz; Y distraída, como concienzuda. Era interesante.

—Están en medio de una cita— ¿Una cita? Bueno, esa era una forma delicada de referirme a que ambos estuvieran en medio de un faje en el patio de la escuela; Pero eso no le interesaba a Hinata y no valía la pena como para corromper sus inocentes oídos.

Dijera como lo dijera, el rostro de Hinata enrojeció: — ¿U-una cita? ¿E-ellos están saliendo? —Y el tartamudeo estaba tan presente como ausente el día anterior.

— ¡Oh sí! Supongo que pensé que ya lo sabías. Digo, todos lo sabían— ¿De verdad está era la misma chica que el día anterior desgloso mi vida en afirmaciones que prefería no escuchar?

—Oh…yo no lo sabía—pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, y yo entrecerré mis ojos aún más sobre ella.

— ¿Te haces la distraída? —Sin poder evitarlo hable en voz alta y ella respondió con un fuerte respingo, y llevando su mano a su corazón—Es que realmente ayer parecías toda una fisgona—Olvide morder mi lengua y evitar atacarla de esa forma, pero extrañamente había algo en Hinata que hacía sentir mi cuerpo arder. Nunca había sido tan hostil.

—Yo…—parecía totalmente apenada—Lo…—Pero repentinamente frunció el ceño, y me vio con esa seguridad que la había poseído el día anterior. —No, yo no lo siento. No soy una fisgona, es que simplemente tú eres un libro abierto—

.

.

**Hinata|**

Si había algo de lo que podía estar segura, era de qué aceptaba mi realidad tal como era. Incluso cuando los tiempos fueran tormentosos, sabía reconocer cuando las cosas iban en picada. No me abstenía de mentirme a mí misma a los demás. Era un libro abierto.

¿Para qué fingir sonrisas?

Sería ser injusto con todos. Algo que Naruto Namikaze empleaba de forma seguida.

En años de conocerlo nunca le había dirigido la palabra de esa forma. Digo, a nadie nunca le había dirigido la palabra de esa forma y no esperaba que justamente con él sacará a relucir ese lado bien reprimido. Pero no pude evitarlo, había algo en su actitud que hacía mi cuerpo arder. Era como si su personalidad tan opuesta a la mía me incitará a cuestionarlo.

Eso era algo que nunca me había pasado. Ni con Tenten, Kiba ni Shino. Era totalmente nuevo.

—Yo ¿Un libro abierto? —Rio con incredulidad, pero muy en el fondo sabía que estaba fastidiado—Tienes razón Hinata, lo que ves es lo que soy—

—Cuando digo que eres un libro abierto, me refiero a que para mí lo eres. Pero estoy muy segura de que logras engañar a muchas con tu fachada de ¨chico cool¨ cuando en realidad vives preocupado porque el sueldo de tu padre no alcanza ni a una bonificación recibida por el padre de Sasuke—sonreí al ver su reacción—Sinceramente, no tengo problema con tus bolsillos vacíos—reí levemente y mi corazón se estremeció al ver su rostro lleno de shock.

— ¿Cómo es que cambias de personalidad tan rápido? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? —Aún estaba en shock y yo solo atine a sonrojarme.

—Te he observado por mucho tiempo y se mucho de ti, así que no es de asustarse de que me sienta un poco segura al hablar de esto—Suspiré. Era cierto, por mucho tiempo él fue mi objeto de estudio, y como pasa en toda historia de adolescentes con hormonas, termine sintiéndome atraída a él, pero claro…eso ya era pasado, o al menos trataba de ignorar el tema. Justo cuando comenzó a salir con Shion di el asunto por terminado, pues él ya no formaría parte de mi librería de cosas alcanzables.

—Así que… ¿me has observado por mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué a mí? —ahora sonaba a reclamo.

—Me parecías interesante…—baje mí vista a mis dedos. Esas palabras sonaban demasiado comprometedoras—Solía sentirme identificada con los abusos que recibías de los otros—

Él hizo una mueca, coloco ambos brazos tras su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Parecía haber un debate interno.

Sonó el timbre, anunciando que todos los estudiantes debíamos de volver a clases.

.

.

Sus cabellos dorados parecían más interesantes que el monologo del profesor Azuma, y realmente lo eran. Suspiré, tratando de rememorar ese sentimiento que me ato a él hacía 4 años. Cerré mis ojos, no lo sentía. O por lo menos, no era tan fuerte a como solía serlo, pero ahí estaba: Era un sentimiento que me acompaño por años, mi deseo de ser comprendida por alguien aparte de mi misma.

Por años sufrí de abusos por parte de otros chicos de mi edad, aludiendo de que yo me creía demasiado especial y que no llegaba a ser ni la mitad de ello. En aquella infancia conseguí sentir el verdadero rechazo en toda su magnitud; Por parte de mi padre, mis amigos y mis compañeros de clase. Me había odiado, preguntándome en que fallaba y luego…y luego apareció él.

Él, con una economía familiar limitada, pero no de sonrisas. Él fue el sol que apareció en mi horizonte para hacerme ver que el abuso escolar no era directamente proporcional a una falla de uno mismo; Era directamente proporcional a la mentalidad de los demás, sea racional o irracional.

Él me hizo comprender que todos los chicos de mi edad envidiaban a mi familia; Y de que todos ellos lo menos valoraban por creer que ese poder que te daba el dinero lo era todo. Ni Naruto ni yo éramos su objeto directo de odio; sino su mentalidad retorcida.

¨_No te odian ni me odian a mí. Solo tienen el compulsivo hábito de comparar y de ser una bacha de ignorantes¨_

Sonreí. Recordando esas palabras que me había dicho una vez que me defendió de un grupo de chicos en el jardín de niños. Ese día él se había convertido en mi héroe, y lo fue hasta que…hasta que comenzó a salir con Shion hacia 4 años. En ese entonces él sustituyo sus sonrisas sinceras por esas destinadas a complacer a todos. Nunca fuimos grandes amigos, pero desde ese día parecía que me había vuelto aún más invisible. Había caído en el juego que él mismo prometió no jugar.

Una nota cayó sobre mis apuntes, despertándome de mi letargo. La tome y leí:

¨ ¿_Quieres que te acompañe de regreso a casa?¨_

El shock se apodero de todo mi cuerpo. ¿A caso quería hablar de algo? ¿Se había molestado por la forma en que volví a atacarlo en el almuerzo?

Justamente el timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases. Y yo, aun confundida, no me moví ni un ápice hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Giré por auto reflejo para solo toparme con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de la que hacía años no era testigo. Era de nuevo aquel Naruto que conocía.

— ¿Q-quieres hablar? —

—Algo así—bajo la vista a sus pies, moviendo levemente con su pie un papel sobre el suelo.

—Yo… ¡Yo realmente lo siento por ser tan entrometida! —Agradecí que ya nadie quedará en el aula para escuchar aquello, pero de todos modos, Naruto pareció asustarse ante mi afirmación.

— ¿Tú quieres disculparte? —se acercó a mi mesa y tomo mi mochila, caminando entonces hacia la salida; Totalmente dispuesto a cargar con mi mochila.

— ¡E-espera! —Producto de la impresión había quedado atrás, así que corrí hasta la salida del aula— ¿A dónde vamos? —

—He notado que ambos compartimos el mismo sendero hacia nuestra casa, así que, ¿Por qué no caminar juntos? —se encogió de hombros, y yo simplemente, e irremediablemente, me sonroje ante la idea de compartir ese pequeño lapso de tiempo con él.

—T-tienes razón—

— ¿Por qué el tartamudeo? Realmente eres algo bipolar—negó con la cabeza y río divertido, y yo enrojecí aún más.

—N-no lo soy—

Observe el suelo mientras caminábamos, no teniendo el valor de levantar mi vista hacia él. Y cada cuanto que me arriesgaba por el rabillo del ojo, él me pillaba con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser hostil? Según rememoraba nuestra última platica no había resultado bien, ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Acaso él también era bipolar?

Pero entonces, justo cuando salimos de la escuela, él dio respuesta a mis preguntas:

—Lo siento—

— ¿P-porque? —Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Por…—hizo una mueca y vio con frustración el suelo—Por ser un idiota contigo hoy—pateo una piedra sobre el camino, perdiendo su vista en ella, y yo también.

—No tienes porque, comprendo que fui muy entrometida y solo conseguí sacarte de quicio—

— ¡No! ¡Bueno, si! Si fuiste algo entrometida pero… ¡Ah! —Exclamo con frustración—Creo que lo que más me molesto de ti fue que dijeras la verdad. ¿Sabes cuánto duele la verdad? Creo que a todos nos pasa—

—Lo sé—

— ¿Entonces me perdonas? —

—Sí, aunque no tienes por qué pedir disculpas—

—Claro que debo. Ayer te he alejado de tu grupo de amigos solo para seguir guardando mi fachada de chico que no sufre de abuso escolar ante Sasuke y Sakura, y hoy de nuevo porque quería seriamente comprender lo que dijiste ayer—

—No fuiste oportuno, a decir verdad ahora mismo no tengo amigos—Me mordí mi labio inferior, eso no tenía por qué decirlo.

Él detuvo su caminar: — ¿De qué hablas? Sé que a veces estas sola, pero, ¿Acaso no eres parte del grupo de Kiba o Tenten? —

—Si…bueno, lo era—

Hubo un silencio donde él parecía meditar.

— ¿Ellos te sacaron del grupo verdad? —

— ¿C-como lo sabes? —

—Siempre supe que eran un montón de interesados y…bueno…Olvídalo—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Olvídalo—

—Por favor, ¿Qué es? —

—Escuche que…Ciertas personas solían decir que solo te usaban porque venias de una importante familia y porque encima eras muy buena en los proyectos de trabajo. Pero desde que Shikamaru está en su grupo supongo que…—

— ¿No necesitan a otra ¨cerebrito¨?—complete y él me vio algo sorprendido, digo, inoportunamente mi rostro estaba ahora húmedo. Qué pena.

—Oye, ¿Hi-hinata? No llores—Se acomodó mi mochila sobre su hombro y se acercó a mí, viéndose algo impotente y preocupado. En otro momento habría pensado que lucía gracioso, pero no en esa ocasión. — ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy un desconsiderado! —

Lleve mi mano a mis ojos y trate de limpiar las lágrimas, lo menos que necesitaba era su lastima.

—No sigas pidiendo disculpas. Ll-lloro porque soy débil, lo suficiente como para extrañar a personas que ni se molestan en recordar que existo—

Él coloco una mano sobre mi hombro: —No eres débil, solo un poco tonta—toco la punta de mi nariz con su mano libre— ¿Por qué llorar por personas que no valen la pena? ¿Eh? Busca nuevos amigos—

Excelente consejo, eso era lo que trataba de hacer.

—Suena fácil…pero no lo es—

—Humm…claro que lo es. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo te has ganado un nuevo amigo—

— ¿Eh? — Di un respingo, no creyendo de verdad que él pensará que era su amiga. Digo, hacia unas horas le parecía una entrometida sin límites que le sacaba de quicio, y ahora… ¿su amiga? — ¿Hablas en serio? —

—Muy en serio. ¡Me has caído del cielo Hinata! —

— ¿Por qué? —

—No tengo muchos amigos con los que hablar últimamente—Eso era cierto—A decir verdad, fuera de Sasuke y Sakura estoy prácticamente solo. Y desde que ambos se dan sus escapadas a la hora de almuerzo… ¡Ah! ¡Supongo que necesito una nueva amiga! —

— ¿Estás seguro de que no lo haces por lastima? — Debía de cerciorarme.

—Por supuesto que no. Me agradas, de verdad—sonrió fugazmente—Eres sincera, y pareces ser la única persona que me conoce más de lo que yo mismo hago—

Y sonrió, provocando que mi corazón se estremeciera.

.

.

Habían pasado dos maravillosos meses. Finalmente tenía un nuevo amigo, o al menos ese era el título que el destino le otorgaba a mi antiguo y casi retomado amor platónico. No podía creer la facilidad con la que las palabras fluían con él, simplemente actuaba como mi yo real. Y él también.

Pero temía enamorarme de él. Hacerlo pondría en riesgo todo intento por mantenerlo como mi amigo. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto cuando cada vez que lo veía todo mi suelo se movia?

Observe el lago, mis ojos parecían no poder moverse ni un ápice más; totalmente hipnotizada por los patos en el estanque, nadando y revoloteando jovialmente. Mi mirada se ensombreció, cuanto deseaba que el hábitat de los seres humanos fuera tan simple.

— ¿Pensando en algo malo, Hinata? —

De tan brusco que fue mi respingo casi me voy de cabeza al lago, sino fuera porque él me tomo por la cintura y me mantuvo firme en el pequeño barandal.

—Solo pensaba en lo bajo que es este barandal—conseguí articular, con la respiración entrecortada producto de haber visto cara a cara a las frías aguas de invierno. Había estado cerca.

—Solo bromeaba, pero por un momento pensé que de verdad deseabas tirarte por el puente y dejarte morir por hipotermia—él también sonaba agitado. Y al girarme y verlo frente a frente fue evidente lo consternado que estaba. Realmente le había preocupado.

—No soy así de suicida. Valoro mi vida más de lo que piensas—fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que él tuviera esa imagen con respecto a mí. Pero pronto todo atisbo de molestia se disipo cuando ambos nos percatamos de nuestra posición: Frente a frente, y a centímetros de poder convertir una simple mirada en un beso. De inmediato, y en un torpe intento por separarnos, ambos terminamos cayendo por la borda. Él me abrazo fuertemente y fue cuestión de segundos sentir el impacto del agua contra nuestros cuerpos.

— ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! —exclame llena de bochorno una vez que conseguí reincorporarme. No podía ser cierto que por mi torpeza ambos acabáramos de esa forma, y para mayor de mis sorpresas, el reía sin parar.

— ¡Solo mírate Hinata! ¡Tu rostro es un poema! —extendió su mano hacia mí, sin parar de reír, y yo la tome totalmente apenada. Pero poco le duro la risa cuando se fijó en mí, específicamente en mi contorneada figura producto de que el agua mojara mi ropa. Me sentí desnuda, y aún más abochornada, me abraze a mí misma como si así pudiera salvarme del escrutinio. Él se percató de ello y pareció avergonzado de que lo pillara viéndome: —S-será mejor que te lleve a mi casa para que te cambies por algo, es cerca de aquí—Él evitaba todo contacto visual conmigo, y bueno, yo igual.

.

.

La casa era pequeña y ciertamente humilde; Más no miserable, era ciertamente un cómodo y acogedor apartamento. Supongo que el problema para los demás radicaba en que no era exactamente una mansión.

Pero esa era lo de menos, lo que llamo mi atención era el sin número de fotografías sobre la pared, testigos de lo que podría llamarse una familia ¨Feliz¨

—No entiendo porque tanto drama por no vivir en una mansión. Tu casa es realmente hermosa—gire sobre mis talones y una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de mis labios.

Él sonrió vagamente: —Tú opinión no cuenta. Las chicas no suelen tener problema conmigo—hizo una mueca— Bueno, al menos no hasta que se dan cuenta de donde vivo. Prefieren saber que soy pobre a verlo con sus propios ojos. Ellas viven en su propio mundo de fantasías donde yo soy una especie de príncipe azul, o así dice mi padre. Por esa razón el equipo de futbol se esmera en hacer de mi vida escolar un infierno, supongo que se sienten ofendidos por perder la atención de las chicas por un simple pobre como yo. Es inevitable, nadie puede ver a mi casa de la forma en que tu pareces verla—su mueca se intensifico.

— ¿No crees que tienes el ego alto? Digo, acabas de dar por hecho que las chicas se mueren por tu rostro—murmure, percatándome de que había pensado en voz alta. Muy tarde, ya incluso mi rostro palpitaba de bochorno.

Él sonrió de lado; —Bueno, si todas y cada una de las chicas del instituto me lo repite a cada momento, ¿Por qué no creerles? —

—Pues porque quizás están en medio de sus fantasías, y una fantasía siempre es una alteración de la realidad—hable con confianza. Era algo que con él no podía evitar ni prever—Olvídalo. Lo dicen porque tienen razón—esquive mi mirada de él, pues de un momento a otro me observo con fascinación.

Había hablado de más.

— ¿Tú me consideras atractivo? —

—Yo…pues…—comencé a jugar con mis dedos y agradecí a Dios por mandar al padre de Naruto justo en ese momento. Lo reconocí pues lo había visto en muchas reuniones familiares.

Se mostraba curioso, pasando su mirada de Naruto a mí: — ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una chica. No habías traído a ninguna chica desde…—se cortó ahí mismo al ver nuestras expresiones. Ambas eran incomodas y silenciosamente le pedían que no continuará. Con pena suponía que se refería a Shion y no podía evitar sentirme un tanto recelosa. Minato sonrió avergonzado—Lo entiendo, mejor me callo—se pasó la mano por sus cabellos. —Viendo el clima que hay afuera supongo que vienes a quedarte ¿no? —

Me sonroje, deseando que no malinterpretará las cosas: —Y-yo…—

—Minato, deberías de aprender a hablar. Porque si no, continuaras asustando a los demás—ahora entro una mujer al salón, la madre de Naruto—Pequeña, déjame decirte que aquí no dejo entrar a ninguna chica a menos que la situación lo requiera, aunque no es como que Naruto sea así de popular—vi de reojo como él hacia una mueca—La única chica que a traído aquí ha sido Sakura, y ella es novia de su amigo emo—

¿Qué? ¿Él no había traído a Shion? ¡En 4 años de relación no se molestó en presentarla a sus padres!

Naruto pareció notar la conmoción en mi rostro y me hizo un gesto que decía: ¨_Hablaremos luego¨_

.

.

— ¿Así que nunca trajiste a Shion? —aborde el tema, una vez que sus padres entraron a la cocina luego de que cenáramos todos en el pequeño comedor.

—No—se limitó a responder y parecía no querer ahondar más.

— ¿Tenías miedo de su reacción? —

—Si—

Tome mi tenedor y me lleve a la boca el último trozo de carne. Me reincorporé y dispuse a llevar mi plato a la cocina: —Lo comprendo. Sé porque lo hiciste, no es necesario que me des explicaciones—Y con eso, abandone el comedor; Notando por el rabillo del ojo como una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Shion parecía aceptar la idea de que Naruto fuera de una familia humilde, pero parecía no aceptar verlo con sus propios ojos.

También sonreí.

En fin, me gustaba la idea de que Naruto fuera sincero. Ya no se molestaba en guardar apariencias conmigo.

.

.

Tome asiento en su cama, aun tratando de hacerme la idea de que dormiría en la cama de un chico. Al no disponer de una habitación de huéspedes, la madre de Naruto había acordado que él temporalmente ocuparía el sofá de la sala mientras yo usará su cama.

—Gracias, Naruto—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por todo—suspiré y él tomó asiento junto a mí—Por…—mí vista acabo en un pequeño órgano colocado en una esquina, pareciendo que pedía ayuda por ser cruelmente opacado por una manta blanca que cubría sus teclas. — ¿Tocas piano? —

Él se notó algo sorprendido por el brusco cambio de tema: —Ah, pues no—se pasó la mano por detrás de su nuca y se vio algo incómodo—Mamá me lo regalo cuando tenía 11 años esperando que me convirtiera en el próximo Bethoven, pero…hehe es más que obvio el resultado final. Mi dedos nunca lograron coordinarse y fui un total fracaso. Espera, ¿Tú tocas? —Ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme, ¿Cómo lo había notado?

— ¿Cómo…?—

—La forma en que brillan tus ojos hablan por sí sola, además, siempre he pensado que tienes unos dedos de pianista—Tomo mi mano e hizo alusión a los largos que eran mis dedos. Me ruborice ante el repentino contacto y me reincorpore de inmediato.

—S-supongo que a veces también puedo ser un libro abierto—

—Todos los somos en algún momento, todos somos vulnerables y siempre habrán personas entrometidas a quienes les guste leernos—me guiño el ojo ante lo último, recordándome en las condiciones en que comenzó nuestra extraña relación de amistad.

—No se puede hacer nada contra eso—

Ambos reímos y nos acercamos al piano. Él quito la manta y dejo al descubierto el humilde piano, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí: —Adelante, puedes tocar si quieres—

.

.

**Naruto|**

No podía evitar verla de reojo de tanto en tanto, tratando de reafirmar que lo que veía era cierto o no; Quizás esperando que en algún dado momento hiciera una mueca de repulsión o sonriera tensamente, pero no, lo único que resaltaba en el rostro de Hinata era el bochorno de tener su espacio personal reducido y que ahora la estuviera incitando a demostrarme sus habilidades en ese delicado instrumento.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —su sonrisa era tensa y llena de nervios. Me parecía cómico colocarla en ese tipo de situaciones, extrañamente me gustaba verla llena de bochorno pues lucía…lucía adorable.

—Siento curiosidad—me encogí de hombros.

—No es necesario, además no soy la gran cosa…—

—Me gustaría poder verlo con mis propios ojos—

—No quiero importunarte, es tu piano…—

— ¿Y a quién le importa que sea mi piano? Es más, ¡El pobre debe de estar rogando porque alguien lo toque! —

Ella se mordió su labio, e inevitablemente no pude despegar mis ojos de ese gesto por unos segundos, era hipnotizante. Carraspee, tratando de aclarar mi turbia mente.

—E-está bien. S-solo será una canción—La vi suspirar y colocar con delicadeza sus dedos sobre las teclas, entonces comenzó tocar…pero no hubo nada más que silencio.

Entonces estalle en carcajadas, y ella me vio algo confundida.

— ¡Oh! ¡Olvide que Sasuke rompió el cargador! —Me incline y le mostré el cargador que a duras penas presidía de hilos de cobre—Personas humildes como yo no gozamos de un magnifico piano de cola—

Ahora ambos reímos.

—Ya te lo dije una vez: No tengo ningún problema con tus bolsillos vacíos—su voz sonó firme y sincera, alejándonos de aquel clima lleno de humor.

Ella sonrió amablemente, y como siempre, alojo esa sensación incomoda en mí. Su belleza interior y exterior consiguió deslumbrarme. Y sin pensarlo, me incline y la besé.

.

.

**Hinata|**

Le devolví el beso, y si no me equivocaba, a lo menos había durado un minuto; Un maravilloso minuto con mariposas danzando en mi estomago.

Pero fue entonces que huí de su casa. No había podido lidiar con el hecho de compartir nuestras alientos y huí como la cobarde que era. Él debía de haberse molestado, y le daría la razón.

Incluso había pescado un resfriado. Mal augurio.

Saque mis libros del casillero, y me cerciore de que no estuviera por los pasillos. Si, huiría de él. No me sentía preparada para confrontarlo aún, y además, ¿Cómo preguntarle sobre porque me había besado? Lo más probable sería que fuera un error, algo que se dio en el momento y de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Me negaba a escuchar sus palabras de rechazo, no podría con ello.

No podía con ello porque recién descubría que me gustaba mucho. Nunca había dejado de gustarme, y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo aún más había caído aún más por él.

— ¿Hinata? Ella no significa nada para mí —

Me detuve en seco, justo en la entrada del salón. Parecía que haber sido puntual ese día me había pasado factura. Escucharía cosas que no quería escuchar.

Observe el ceño fruncido de Shion: — ¿Nada? ¿Entonces porque has pasado estas últimas semanas con ella? Almuerzan juntos y se van juntos, ¿Cómo esperas que no crea que ella no significa nada para ti? —

—Ella es una simple amiga, nada más. Para mí solo eres tú, siempre has sido tú Shion—Con dolor giré sobre mis talones, no pudiendo ver por más tiempo su rostro lleno de súplica. No queriendo ser testigo del amor incondicional que le guardaba a Shion.

Dolía nuevamente ser rechazada, pero aún más, haber conocido el paraíso para luego caer sobre la dura realidad. No mentiría, el beso que Naruto había compartido conmigo había despertado a esa chica soñadora en mí. Aquella que cuidadosamente había cuidado y reprimido en mi subconsciente.

.

.

**Naruto|**

No terminaba de comprender ni la mitad de mis acciones. Primero besaba a Hinata; Después me forzaba a olvidarlo y a pretender que solo fue una acción del momento; Luego Shion me aborda llena de celos y yo le daba cuerda. ¿Qué sucedía?

¿Por qué me esmeraba en reprimir lo que comenzaba a sentir por Hinata? ¿Por qué temía aceptar lo que sentía con ella cada que la tenía cerca? ¡¿A que le temía?! ¡¿A ella o al simple hecho de no querer salir herido nuevamente?!

¿Acaso Shion era la vía de escape más fácil que encontré?

Sí, sí. Claro que sí.

Con Shion todo era paz. Ya no más abusos por parte del equipo de futbol y mayor simpatía de todos hacia conmigo. Gracias a ella conseguía librarme del fastidio que implicaba defenderse de las ofensas de los demás, ella me hacía sentir seguro…seguro.

Además…con Shion no debía de preocuparme por que me leyera en un dos por tres, con ella ocultar mis sentimientos y emociones era fácil. Con Shion todo estaba bajo control, pero con Hinata…

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? —parpadee dos veces, y divise con sorpresa a Sakura y a Sasuke fulminarme con sus miradas recién terminaba la clase.

— ¿Qué yo le hice qué? —

— ¡Eso es lo que queremos saber! —Sakura se inclinó y bajo un poco el tono de voz: —Hinata estuvo llorando casi toda la hora de clase. Trato de ocultarlo, pero no lo suficiente—al final le dio un tinte acusador a su voz que me hizo tragar saliva.

¿Hinata llorando? ¿Por qué?

La realidad me golpeó.

— ¿Será por el beso que le di? —hable en voz alta, y tarde me di cuenta para cuando los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos de par en par, llenos de sorpresa.

— ¿Besaste a Hinata? —Me cuestiono esta vez Sasuke, con incredulidad.

—Si…—respondí en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

— ¿Y luego volviste con Shion? —Sakura siseo entre dientes.

—Si…—cerré mis ojos, a la espera de algún golpe por parte de Sakura. Pero nada, no sentí nada y me atreví a abrirlos. Ella me observaba llena de decepción y tristeza.

—No puedo creer que jugarás con ella de esa forma. Solo espero que no sea muy tarde para cuando te des cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de hacer. ¿Acaso olvidas como Shion te boto apenas Sai le dio cuerda? Eres un imbécil por perdonarla y lastimar a Hinata cuando ella a sido la única que de verdad se interesa por ti— y con eso, salió del salón. Seguida de Sasuke, quién con solo su mirada me hacía sentir el ser más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y la pregunta era: ¿Realmente lo era?

Si. Lo era. Porque a pesar de tener en conocimiento que Hinata gustaba de mí, me atreví a inculcarle falsas esperanzas.

.

.

**Hinata|**

—Hinata, trata de comprender la redundante idiotez de los idiotas, por favor—me pedía Sakura. Sasuke, a su lado, parecía querer confortarme con alguna que otra mirada de aprobación hacia las palabras de su novia. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué ellos decían estar de mi parte?

¿Desde cuándo había lados que escoger?

Naruto me había herido, pero eso no era algo que ellos pudieran cambiar al darme su total apoyo. Además, no culpaba a Naruto. Jamás me atrevería a culpar a alguien por no sentir algo que no quiere sentir. Era irracional.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago—me limite a responder, tratando de esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pudiera—Jamás me molestaría con él porque…porque él fue mi amigo durante los momentos en que más necesite de uno. Ahora es mi turno de dejarlo ir, era cuestión de tiempo para que él volviera a brazos de Shion. Yo solo fui su compañía cuando ninguno de los dos tenía a nadie más—

—No Hinata, tú estás mal. Tú no solo fuiste su compañía temporal, puedo jurar que Naruto de verdad siente algo por ti. ¡Él te beso! ¿Eso no te dice nada? Si él siguiera enamorado de Shion jamás se hubiera atrevido a besar a nadie más, te lo digo yo que he sido su amiga por años—

La sangre subió a mi rostro. Jamás espere que Naruto le contaría ese tipo de detalles a Sakura, aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás se los contaría porque realmente no le pareciese importante. Golpe bajo.

—Sakura, ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Hinata? —Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda al escuchar su voz tras mí. No gire mi cabeza por miedo a ver sus ojos, temía escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirme. No predecía nada bueno de ello.

**Naruto|**

—No tienes por qué explicarme nada, de verdad te entiendo—la sonrisa en sus labios dejaba un sabor amargo en mi boca y provocaba que mi corazón se sintiera oprimido.

—Hinata…yo quiero…explicártelo—No sabía que palabras decir para no herirla. Debía rechazarla de la forma más suave posible, ¿Pero cuál?

—No te molestes, por favor. No es necesario, de verdad. Después de todo sé que al final solo sientes lastima por mí—Sonaba dolida y no se atrevía a verme a los ojos, me frustraba. Estaba tomando las cosas por el camino equivocado. Yo sentía todo menos lastima por ella.

—Estás en un error, de verdad fuiste una gran amiga durante el tiempo que compartimos—Mierda, había sonado como una despedida.

La escuche sollozar, y finalmente se atrevió a verme a los ojos. Algo que no me ayudo en lo mínimo, pues estos estaban húmedos.

— ¿Amiga? —

—Sí, Hinata. Si te preocupaba tanto hacer amigos, pues, aquí me tienes—trate de sonar relajado y despreocupado. Deseaba realmente que ella me comprendiera y viera que él tiempo que gastamos juntos no fue una pérdida de tiempo. Si ella había anhelado tanto a un amigo, yo sería ese amigo. Aun cuando ese título sonara desencajado.

Para mi sorpresa ella rio.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Realmente crees que todo se soluciona de esa forma? Un verdadero amigo no te usa. Porque eso fue lo que hiciste, eso me queda claro ahora que veo tus esfuerzos por sacarme de tu vida: Tú me usaste para dale celos a Shion; eso es lo que todos dicen ¿Acaso mienten? Respóndeme—

No sabía que decir, de cierta forma yo había pensado en Hinata como una herramienta que podría acercarme a Shion. La idea había rondado por mi cabeza cuando note el efecto que ella tenía sobre Shion, de verdad Hinata le provocaba celos.

Pero al final yo nunca la use de esa forma. Pensar era distinto a actuar.

—Tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación—Paso su mano por sus mejillas y limpio los restos de lágrimas, ahora dirigiéndome una mirada más decidida—Bien por ti, Naruto. Te deseo lo mejor de ahora en adelante. Y si me preguntas de si fui tu amiga: No, no soy y nunca seré tu amiga—Parecía decidida a herirme, y parecía conseguirlo por la forma en que mi corazón se desboco—Nunca desearía ser amiga de una persona que vive de las apariencias. Tú no amas a Shion, amas la posición que ser su novio te da. Me das lastima Naruto Namikaze—y con eso me dejo solo.

Y sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mí ser. Ella sabía perfectamente como implantar la duda en mi, ese era su efecto.

.

.

Al llegar a casa deje mi mochila sobre el suelo y no me moleste en cambiarme para acostarme sobre mi cama. Observe el techo.

Sus palabras me dolieron. Que precisamente ella dijera sentir lastima por mí me hacía sentir que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Era vital para mí su aprobación, y no tenerla ahora me mataba. No podía vivir con la idea de Hinata odiándome. No podía, simplemente sopesarlo era intolerable.

Sentí mi mandíbula tensarse y mis manos empuñarse. Era un tonto; Lo suficiente como para sentirme abatido por las palabras de Hinata e indiferente ante el hecho de que finalmente había vuelto con Shion.

Nuevamente las palabras de Hinata calaban en mi interior: ¿Era orgullo lo que me ataba a Shion?

Maldita sea. Hinata no había podido decirlo mejor, ella era quién más me conocía.

Y justo ahora comenzaba a pensar en las palabras de Sakura "_Solo espero que no sea muy tarde para cuando te des cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de hacer"_

Estaba confundido y recién comprendía que en ese estado jamás debí haber aceptado retomar mi relación con Shion, pues no negaría que Hinata movía el suelo por el que caminaba. ¿Acaso me gustaba?

Ahora lo primero que haría sería terminar con Shion. Luego ordenaría mis ideas, y cuando estuviera seguro, hablaría con Hinata.

Solo esperaba que ella fuera paciente.

.

.

**Hinata|**

Dos días después nada parecía diferente. Aun no conseguía hacer amigos; y nadie aparte de Sasuke y Sakura parecían interesados en el puesto. Ambos habían tenido la amabilidad de acompañarme durante todos los almuerzos muy a pesar de su histórica amistad con Naruto. Pero yo no deseaba que la lastima los atara a mí, asi que decididamente tome la decisión de buscar amigos por mi cuenta; Una misión imposible.

Me removí inquieta en la banca contigua a la fuente de la escuela, estaba en medio de la hora de receso y lo primero que venía a mi mente era él.

Naruto, recordé aún dolida.

Según había escuchado, él había terminado con Shion. Pero eso no me interesaba, no desde que prometí olvidarlo. Era por mi bien, y por el suyo.

Cambie de página, luego a otra. Leer nunca había sido un problema, bueno, lo era desde que sentía una penetrante mirada calarme por la espalda. Llevaba todo él día de la misma forma, ¿Qué no se cansaba de seguirme? Y ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

—Termine con Shion—me abordó, pero yo no di mi brazo a torcer y ni me moleste en despegar la vista de mi libro.

—Felicidades—

—Felicítame cuando consiga el perdón de la única chica que de verdad me importa. ¿Sabes? Creo que empezaba a tener algo con ella y lo arruine todo, ¿Me ayudas? —

—No puedo ahora, estoy ocupada tratando de hacer nuevos amigos—

Lo vi con recelo, pero antes de que fuera consciente de ello, en sus manos estaba el libro que hacía unos segundos leía con fervor.

—No importa cuanto lo trates, lo importante es lo que consigues con tus esfuerzos. Hacer amigos no es difícil, lo difícil es saber cuándo los haces—leyó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Muy cierto—atine a decir, y en un descuido, logre quitarle el libro de las manos. —Al fin lo comprendo todo—

—No lo creo…ciertamente te falta mucho para poder comprenderlo. Aún no sabes diferenciar a un amigo de uno que no lo es—

Fruncí el ceño, muy molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía? —Claro que lo sé—

—No lo sabes. Porque yo no soy tu amigo, y nunca te percataste de ello—

—Claro que no lo eres—

—No lo soy, soy más que eso—Di un respingo ante esa última revelación, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar en ello pues él callo mi boca con la suya, en un beso, uno fugaz. —Soy más que eso—reafirmo, sonrió ampliamente, y volvió a besarme. Así de simple.

* * *

**Sin nada más que añadir! :P**

**21 de Octubre del 2014**


End file.
